Concubine
by Death by Hiatus
Summary: When the people of Satan City are captured and taken to Vegetasei to become slaves, what becomes of Bulma, the world's smartest and richest woman, when she is forced to become a concubine for the prince? BV R
1. Taken Captive

**Author's Note:** Well this is my first fanfic post. Please review. Corrective criticism is always welcome. Flames however...I do not appreciate. If you do not like my work, then do not continue reading it. Or even bother to use your last remaining energy to write a note saying how you disliked it. Anyway, I hope that those of you that read it enjoy it. Haha. By the way, I gave a lot of the soldier's British accents. I just wanted to.   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't want to write one for every single chapter. So here's mine. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Concubine

"Oi! 'urry up then! Get in! We 'aven't got all day!" A loud commanding officer shouted at the poor women and children being boarded like cattle onto the large aircraft. He wore a straight-looking green jacket covered in pins and medals, with black pants and large black boots. His voice was powering, but restrained. His stature was proud, but the placement of his feet were not; while the left one pointed straight, the right pointed to the left like a crooked spoon. His years in battle had only planted reminders of the vigorous fights all across his body, that being only one. His breath eased out of his mouth in a cloud of smoke, the snow building slowly on top of his broad shoulders. He stepped away from the crowd and watched as lower class officers forced every woman they could find harshly through the ship's door. There were too many there to keep up with for one officer, so they had 10. Ten stood in scattered positions, each holding a large horse whip in case anyone revolted or lagged. The cold hit the victims hard, causing most to huddle together in order to preserve their sweet warmth. One by one they were piled into the small craft, each officer waiting for one to move out of line so they could attack with such a force as to knock their flimsy clothes right off.  
  
"'urry 'em up, Marcus. It's fucking freezing out here." The man at the door called to another by the crowd. Marcus smirked in evil satisfaction.  
  
"You heard the man. Get moving!" He lashed his whip against the back of an old woman on the edge, she fell to the ground half in pain and half in fear. "You! Get up!" He lashed his whip again. She cried in pain when her face hit the snow and she felt the hard leather skid across her back. She had not lived all her years to be killed by a tyrant's pitiful officer. She carefully pulled her two hands to meet the deep snow and tried to carry herself up, hoping that he would not lash again. "Hurry up!" He pulled his whip back above his head, ready to strike like a snake attacking a rodent, but stopped when another younger female went to help the old woman. He stared wildly at her stupidity. How dare she come out of line to help another? "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He lashed and wounded the young woman's arm, but she only proceeded to help the old woman stand on her own.  
  
"I should ask you the same question! All of you, dogs you are! You come onto our planet and enslave all of our people! For what--" Another lash came and hit her left shoulder. She decided to not say another word, they wouldn't listen. How could they? They were mindless animals, compassion was not a virute of theirs and she knew that understanding was definitely a hard concept for them to conceive. She helped the old woman walk back into the flow of the line with her good arm. She allowed the woman to hold onto her as she walked, she knew it was terribly hard given her age. Her shirt detailed two bloody lines on her back and it was then she looked to her own and noticed the wounds unleash a valley of blood. She thought nothing of it, she was just one of the many who were in pain. Wounds were nothing to death, and that is what she feared they were heading to.  
  
"Your hair...it's blue." The old woman spoke as she stared up at the younger one. She smiled. "And your eyes. It's such a lovely color..." The woman stared down at the ground as she placed each foot as best she could in front of the other. "Thank you. For you help..." She tried to search for a name on the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Bulma. I fear last names will not matter anymore. And yours?"  
  
"Sadai." Bulma smiled again and watched as they unfortunately made their way to the ship. They were being taken somewhere. None of them knew. The men had been taken earlier. Forcefully parted from their wives and children. Bulma was lucky she had no husband or children, she didn't think she could handle that much pain. Especially since no one believed they would see their family again. Most were probably right. "Do you think we'll survive?" Sadai asked, almost as if she could read what Bulma was thinking.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
The commanding officer grinned as the last of the group were forced into the ship and the door was shut. He more than likely would earn another medal. But where on his suit he would put it was another question. His long black hair fluttered behind him as he set his scouter in place. A screen suited itself in front of his left eye as he spoke. "Mission complete, your highness."

* * *

"Is there nothing else better you can do than to walk back and forth in front of me? You act as though you're worried about about something! And by god if you are I can assure you there will be some punishment! Saiyans--"  
  
"--do not worry! They do not concern and they do not care! I have heard it countless times, father, I'm not small-minded. I can remember it on my own without you repeating it everyday." The arrogant Prince answered to his father. He was pacing not because he was worried, but because he was waiting. He couldn't just sit down like his father. He couldn't be calm and subdued while he waited. It had been 4 hours, he could not sit for 4 hours.  
  
"Vegeta! I swear, do sit down! You're causing me to become dizzy." His mother asked in the seat beside his father. The King rolled his eyes at her and settled himself back in his seat. Vegeta stopped and just stood. Standing was better than sitting as well. Hopefully his parents couldn't find a problem with him standing. He crossed his arms around his chest in agitation. Why was it taking so long? "Do you have any idea where Radditz is?" The Queen asked her husband.  
  
"Lia, you make it very hard to think anymore."  
  
"All I did was ask you a simple question, Vegeta! What exactly were you thinking anyway? More than likely nothing!" The Prince blocked their argument out of his mind as his eyes wandered around the throne room. Nothing else was visible on the floor. His father had always said that a throne room was only supposed to contain one thing. Thrones. Nothing more and nothing less. Though there were windows on the walls, each holding their own glass painting of the past Saiyan kings. Which meant there were very many windows. They lost too many kings to war, some to a broken bond (a rediculous way to die according to the Prince), and some simply committed suicide out of temporary insanity. Vegeta wondered how his father would die. A war had not been waged since the king before last. His father and mother's bond seemed barely visible as it was and so a broken bond could not take his life. And his father was far too proud to become insane. Maybe his father would be the first to die a different way. Not by war, bondage, or suicide, but by something else. He had never thought of his father's death very much, only the time when he succeeded in becoming a Super Saiyan and planned on taking his rightful place as king. But of course that feeling died down when he realize that becoming king meant taking a wife, and he was not ready to be tied to a female. No matter who she was. Women only meant bitching and babies. Both of which he couldn't handle.  
  
All of their thoughts and arguments were stopped when Radditz finally walked through the two golden doors with a small smirk upon his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the egotistical bastard, but turned to him as he bowed to them all. The only thing he had accomplished was picking up humans. He hadn't fought and won a war by himself, but he looked as though he deserved the medal for it. _Prick._ "I have completed the mission, my King. The prisoners are already being handed their new clothing and stations. I feel you will be pleased."  
  
"I better be." Though the King was never pleased, he never did anything about it. Vegeta chuckled at what his father might act like if he actually was an anyway happy about anything. His marriage was a joke, his place as king did not satisfy him, and in no way did having a son help. So the King of Vegetasei was far from happy. Radditz bowed once more as the King lifted himself up from his golden throne and trotted his way down the small steps onto the equal level floor. He didn't pause for a moment to wait for anyone, just proceeded in making his way through the throne room and out the golden doors Radditz has just entered from. Vegeta smirked as he watched his mother and Radditz follow suit like faithful puppies. _Pathetic_.

* * *

The miniscule space the women and children were provided with in the ship left no room left for clean air, but provided a warmth they all desperately needed. The ship smelled of blood and piss, luckily the body odor was so strong that you could no longer smell it without breathing hard through your nose. Those strips the guards considered clothing were used for nothing more than to cover the parts of their body they did not want to show. Bulma was surprised that the guards even gave them something to wear, since they all looked like horny bastards, eagerly willing to take advantage of a frail young virgin. Bulma was young and a virgin, but by all means she was not frail. The woman had a heart of steel and an iron wit. She could possibly be taken down physically, but mentally...she was dominant. Sadai stood next to her, Bulma had tried to help the old woman's wounds, but Sadai protested claiming that she'd be fine. "God shall have his say when the time is right." was the only thing Sadai said in their trip besides her protesting. Bulma had figured that Sadai must be religious, unlike herself. She didn't know what to believe. She knew every form of religion that could be and found that each one was extremely different. How could she choose one, knowing that millions of people believe something completely different. How could she join people who believed that anything other than their belief is wrong? She felt she was better off staying away from it all. Besides, she was a scientist. She can't believe in something she can prove wrong. But how is it her privilage to say what is right and wrong? It's not. _Why am I even thinking of this right now?_ As she glanced around the room she watched as women huddled together in prayer and children cried to the roof of the ship, but one girl in particular stood out. She was very young, only about 14, but she sat on her knees and clasped her hands together in front of her. Bulma could hear the girl's prayer, but only wanted to remember part of it:  
  
"Will you have it that we all perish tonight? That the innocent will die and the evil will live? If it is your will then I beg of you with my life, please save these women and save these children...please."  
  
Bulma didn't understand why the girl did not want to include herself in the prayer. Why did she wish for all of us to live and not herself? She watched the girl stand up in the minimal space given and fold her arms in front of her chest. She caught Bulma's eyes and their gaze stayed. The girl seemed surprised at first, then relaxed like jumping into a cool lake in the summer, feeling that first cold gush of water and then how your body relaxes to the temperature. Bulma saw the tears that ran down her cheeks and even though every woman in that close space cried, these tears of this innocent girl struck her the most. They weren't tears of sorrow or pain, but of thankfulness. _Whatever she has to be thankful for was beyond me._ It looked like that girl was alone, which more than likely she was, and she was the youngest teen that Bulma could see. The rest of the children were very young, around 4 and 5, and most of the teens ranged from 18 to 20. So this younger adolescent was alone in all possible ways. Bulma herself had just reached 19 and was waiting anxiously of her father's birthday letter from India just a few days ago. Now here she was. Captured by ruthless, brute aliens on her way to almost certainable pain, misery, and death. Was this her price for having a wonderful childhood, loving parents, and being the richest girl for her age in Satan City? This thought rest on her mind as she turned her gaze away from the girl. _Why am I being so selfish? This is not a punishment for me or for any other soul in here. It's an unfortunate event of cruelty. And if any of us live to see a free day, that is what we will be thankful for._ She thought maybe that was what the girl was thankful for, but she changed against it once she remembered that look. It was thankful to someone. Maybe God. Probably God.  
  
The ship came to a sudden hault, a continuation, a hault, a continuation, and then a slow receeding stop. They landed on something, more than likely a planet where they will either be devoured or put to work as a slave, whipped and then killed if work was done slowly. Bulma hoped the previous, she'd rather have her death quick not drawn out. The large door to her right opened slowly, only delaying the reality of what exactly was going to happen to them. An any direction Bulma looked at it, death seemed to be the ending answer. But it always was no matter what the circumstance. The door creaked open and allowed the light from the planet to seep in, attacking the individuals eyes. Bulma squinted and closed her eyes in a simultaneous manner until her eyes were fully adjusted. Before she had time to think of the situation, she felt herself being pushed ravagely by women who were trying to escape the ship. _Why are they in a hurry to get off? Do they have any hope what so ever that they'll live to see another day?_ She figured they probably didn't care, being locked up in that tiny ship with at least 300 other women and children for God knows how long could drive them all temporarily insane. Bulma felt Sadai's grip on her good arm tighten a bit. Sadai looked to her in courage, no fear, just courage. _Her faith must be what keeps her stable._ They tried to keep their ground, but the pressure pushing on their backs made it hard to stay still. Within a couple of minutes they found themselves much closer to the door than they had been before. Screams echoed off the metal roundings of the ship causing it hard to hear anything. She found time to wonder why these aliens that had kidnapped them from their own country did nothing to stop the group that was desperately forcing their way out. Bulma glanced to Sadai and noticed she was staring at the ground.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in deep concern, her body was still being thrashed around by women trying to escape like wild cattle.  
  
"You hope for death, child?" Sadai's eyes found their way to Bulma's.  
  
"I hope for release." Bulma had waited for an answer, but had received none. There was nothing to respond with. She knew these next few minutes could be her last or could spark the beginning of pain, torture, and servitude.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah...hopefully that was a good start. Leave lots of comments. Yeah...ummm...I wanted it to be longer, but it's really hard to find places to stop without making it too confusing. Anyway, more shall come sooner or later. If I get a good response, possibly quicker than expected. 


	2. I Pick You

**Author's Note:** Has it literally been half a year? Jesus, sorry to the audience. If anyone is actually still reading this. I was really tied up with school and with theatre, which has been more than enough stress on my hands. But however, I have written another part, I am so sorry for the long ass wait, but I will write another chapter when I have the time! That's just me for you.

Concubine

It wasn't as if his father hadn't ordered servants before, in fact it was more on a regular basis. Vegeta held back a laugh when he remembered how in one day half of their servant population had been terminated, all because their masters were not satisfied. He was definitely a hard one to please, each maid, each cook, each woman could not satisfy his insatiable need for cleanliness, edible food, and a good fuck. He wasn't sure if any could, though he was quite disappointed, women only had three tasks to him, and they could not complete a single one of them. Radditz had led them to a balcony which overlooked the screaming and raving public of Satan City. Vegeta peered over the edge for a second, just to see how many Radditz had actually managed to haul, and then resumed his place behind his parents.

"Earthlings?!" The King's voice roared. Radditz was taken aback, but quickly pulled himself into his wobbily half-stature. _Heh._ Vegeta always got a laugh out of Radditz right foot.

Radditz tried to save himself by uttering the first logical thought that came to his mind. "They may look weak, but they are skilled workers, your majes--"

"They are still Earthlings! I could snap each of their necks with a flick of my finger! Why the hell couldn't you find anything more suitable for the strongest race in the galaxy? Hm?" King Vegeta waited a total of 3 seconds for an answer before he stormed off through the open balcony doors and back to the throne room. Radditz rubbed his hands together in an uncomfortable fashion and found himself looking to the Queen for any sign of exceptance.

"They happen to be the most technologically advanced creatures...the Glicles would be too rebellious. These people are scared so badly, they'll do anything to keep their head on--" The Queen still overlooked the vast population of pitiful aliens. She sighed in frustration that this weight was left on her to deal with, her husband isn't as reliable as she first thought when she married him, he didn't even show up to Vegeta's birth!

"More than likely they'll be killed at some point or another being here." The Queen's answer was simple and exact, since Saiyans had never had a very long history with any number of given workers.

"That's their misfortune then, isn't it?" Vegeta remarked slickly. The Queen shook her head in objection, but stopped for a moment after looking at the women of the crowd. She turned slyly to him, a smirk on her royal face.

"If that's the way you see it, then you shall have your misfortune as well." She turned to Radditz. "We shall except. Bring all the women who look some what suitable for courtship to the ballroom, do what you want with the others. Same plan as always."

"As you wish, your highness." Radditz called to an officer on the ground to begin the sorting immediately, took a last grin at Vegeta and then exited. Vegeta balled his fists. _What in the hell is she up to?_

"Mother..."

"You know, Vegeta, I do know of all the women you have been seeing."

"Whores."

"I think it's nearly time we have your ready for your inauguration." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"By what?! Marrying me to an Earthling?" Lia laughed wholeheartedly.

"You shall have a concubine. Which is like a wife, only she has no _real_ power. This shall just teach you the responsibility you need before you are allowed to become King." He was furious! How dare she tie him to the lowest of all races for some stupid responsibility nonsense? He doesn't need any woman, not a whore, not a concubine, and certainly not a wife!

"Do you not believe I am responsible enough to take the throne? I am more responsible than the current and the past! What--"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Vegeta. I am your mother, I birthed you, I suckled you on my breast until you were willing to feed on your own. That gives you no right to take such a tone with me." Vegeta withdrew his rage and quickly hid it beneath his famous visage. "I am still the Queen of Vegetasei, which gives me the right to take authority when it comes the age for your inauguration. I give you away, not your father. Every King has had a concubine, do not consider this a hard task!" Queen Lia controlled her stature extremely well under stressful situations.

"I don't. What do I do with this...'concubine'?"

"She will be with you at any occation, she will sleep in your bed, she will be the only woman you are to create any physical contact with, until we find an appropriate suitor for you." Vegeta glanced at the ground, before returning to his mother's penetrating gaze.

"What is the significance of any of this?" His anger was starting to peel the layers off his facade. "When I am King I can choose to have any woman in my bed as I choose." The Queen came deadly close to his face in aggression.

"A Saiyan takes a bond as King, Vegeta, which means that you are emotionally and physically tied to your Queen. There are no other women gracing your bed." The Queen backed away in remembrance, clasped a hand over mouth, and leaned against the stone backing of the balcony. Though Vegeta has always been arrogant and cruel toward anyone in his path, he has always hidden a secret love for his mother as all sons do. He was confused at his mother's sudden sadness, or why she had become teary eyed, Saiyans rarely cried, well...the stronger half rarely cried.

"Why?" Queen Lia looked up at her handsome and roughly brave son and tried to regain her composure by straightening her dress and dabbing at her nose. She had completely lost herself in thought that she had forgotten her etiquette.

"Because she will remember everything." Vegeta caught her last look with tears as she dabbed herself more and waltz strongly back to her husband.

* * *

They had all haulted, most of the women were bent over at the new weight of their bodies. Bulma figured that the gravity was much higher here and that their fair skin was not being protected from the rays of the sun. It was not enough to kill, but enough to burn. And boy did her skin burn, her wound was pounding with pain. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Sadai, who was gripping to Bulma's arm just to try to keep herself on her feet. A loud voice was shouted at the balcony above them, Bulma could not look up for the sun was far too bright. Soon after a whistle was blown and sets of officers were aligned in front of them. "ALL OF YOU MAGGOTS STAND UP STRAIGHT IN A SINGLE FILE VERTICAL LINE!" His voice was crusty to their deaf ears. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID LINE UP!" Force was used, as the women and children were forced into line, none knowing what was coming next. Bulma steadied Sadai in front of her. 

"Don't be frightened, child." Bulma stared at Sadai, who was looking back at her.

"I'm not."

"You're shaking." Bulma noticed her quivers and forced her body to stop with every nerve. The least she could do was die without being afraid. Minutes passed as the line grew shorter, there was a group of teenage to mid-adult women pushed to one side and the older or young were pushed to another, each holding a bundle of clothing in their arms. Bulma feared that Sadai and herself would soon be seperated. As the line grew to their turn, the guard took one look at Sadai and turned to another.

"Kill her."

"WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed wildly, pressing a firm grip on both of Sadai's arms.

"She is too old, she cannot even stand the gravity."

"She can do something!" Sadai tried to lift herself more, but failed in doing so.

"I can." She said simply hoping they would take pity on her. The guard looked at the old woman and back at Bulma. Bulma pointed to the group of children.

"She can watch them, as they are too young to work, she can watch them to make sure they do not get into any trouble!" Bulma loved her quick mind and the guard's even slower one. The guard looked at the children, at Sadai, and then back at Bulma. Sighed and with a nod of his head to the right where the children were located. Bulma tried to help Sadai walk there over the best she could, she couldn't ask the guard to help Sadai with her wounds since he had already spared her her life. The guard caught Bulma by her bad shoulder, causing her to flinch a bit.

"You. That group." He pointed to the left, where the other group of young women were located. He handed her a bundle. Bulma walked over and leaned against a column nearby taking a deep breath. The gravity was starting to ease up a bit, but it was taking a lot of strength to keep from falling. She looked through the cracks of the line in order to find Sadai looking straight back at her with a simple smile on her face.

* * *

Vegeta made no other argument to his mother about the situation in which he was forced into. It would be in vain since his mother was not necessarily the easiest to deal with. _Besides, it's just one human. Simple._ He made his way into the classic ballroom, which was currently empty, except for the large glasslike mural in the domed ceiling of the first Saiyan and his triumph in battle to become the strongest. Vegeta had always had a dream to become the strongest, which he knew he was already becoming, but he had an undying respect for the first. He approached his mother as an officer opened both of the doors to the ballroom and allowed a line of women to come through. 

"LINE UP!" Each of the women tried to make as good of a line as they could, but most looked fraggled enough to break into pieces at that moment, leaving a gap in the chain. Vegeta's eyes scanned the number of at least decent looking women, some looked young enough to be his sister and he was only 23! It was his mother's choice by law, which he worried if she would pick an ugly one just to torment him. Queen Lia smiled at the newly lined women and gracefully glided till she stood before them all.

"Welcome to Vegetasei, home of the strongest race in the galaxy. I am your new Queen, Lia, with whom you shall respect, along with my husband and son, as though you were raised here from your birth." There were few whispers amongst the majority of the women causing the Queen to force her hand up to signal their silence. "To make one thing clear, Saiyans do not take rebellion lightly, as some of you may have already heard, we are not the most patient race in the galaxy nor do we let simple mistakes slide. Everyone one of you is here for one purpose and one purpose only, to serve. Simply said, the weak should serve the strong." Vegeta watched as his mother pace in front of all the women who stood not only frightened of what outcome she might serve at them, but of whatever example she might physically prove her serious behavior.

"What is to become of us?" A hidden voice from the crowd of lined women asked. The Queen raised her head a bit as if she knew which particular body the sound had risen from.

"One of you, by my choice, will become the concubine for your Prince. A concubine is there to attend all public functions, outings, meals, and is to sleep in the same bed with my son. However a concubine is only used until a rightful suitor is chosen and the offical inaguration process can begin. A concubine will be dressed as if she were royalty, simply because she is a symbol of first steps toward a new King and must set an example as such. I will choose from your physical stature and if I ask you a question, you had better answer." She had started to pace closer to the first row, stopping and glancing at each woman individually, obviously noticing flaws in each of them. _This is going to take forever. Why can't she just pick one and hurry it up! I'm wasting a valuable amount of my time with this._ Vegeta had become irritated and bored a least a quarter through his mother's speech. None of them knew what would happen to them if they weren't chosen.

* * *

The Queen's strong voice stung Bulma's ears as the sound bounced off the walls of the domed room. She didn't care much to listen to whatever the woman was saying since she knew know that she had an undefining hatred for this planet, this race, and this political nonsense. Her hair was always naturally curly, more curly than she would hope for it to be, so she tried to pull it back as best she could with a piece of a cloth so she wouldn't look so much like a caveman and be actually sent to work with the men. Though as the thought crossed her mind, she wondered why she was even thinking of anything out of the ordinary at the moment. She placed her hands on her hips like she usually did when she was fed up or waiting, she was both at the moment. It was like waiting to know the lottery numbers, except it was more on a life or death basis. She really needed to stop thinking about this in such a stupid manner. It was serious, but her mind wasn't taking anything in as it was given. Maybe time will cause it to penetrate the sheild she had forced upon herself. 

The Queen found her way quickly through the first three rows, noting different things about different women, some good things, mostly bad things. She stopped and asked some questions, which were usually answered with a yes or no response. Bulma was on the 5th row, slightly off to the left near the middle. As she was watching the Queen's figure moving down the row she noticed something familiar out of the corner of her eye. She looked and gasped as she recognized the young girl from the ship that was praying. _How could they send a girl this young to a contest to become a bedmate? Do these monsters have no compassion for even a young girl?_ The Queen approached the girl fast and stopped in front of her. Queen Lia moved the girl's face from side to side, examining her, pushing her chin up, looking her up and down. Bulma's pulse was racing. Was she actually considering this small girl as a candidate?! She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she was ever good at, she made herself known.

* * *

Lia noticed a blue hued woman approaching her and the girl. _How dare she move out of line and approach me without permission?_ Bulma pulled the girl to her and positioned her behind herself defensively. The Queen was not only taken aback at Bulma's forceful and rude behavior, but at the fact a lowly human was stepping up against her authority. "If there is something you had wished to talk about, there are certain ways in which we do them here. Especially with royalty--" 

"How dare you bring a **_child_** in here?!" Queen Lia was shocked at her tone.

"Excuse me? A child? That woman is clearly the one who best suits the standards." Bulma clenched her teeth as the Queen had pronounced the child behind her as a woman and not what she was, a girl. The Queen pointed to the girl, "What age are you?"

"14." The young girl peeked behind Bulma. The Queen gave Bulma a shrug of her eyebrows and a sneer.

"She isn't even allowed to get married on our planet!" Bulma protested causing her voice to rise, which caught the attention of others. Vegeta had looked up out of his boredom to actually find the first start of a rebellion beginning in the very midst of their arrival. He noticed a strikingly attractive blue haired woman arguing with his mother, while hiding someone behind her.

"You are not on your planet anymore, slave. You belong to Vegetasei. Our customs become your customs." Bulma made sure that the girl was firmly behind her. She knew that she would either die a slow and torture-filled death from bringing out an argument with the Queen of all people or she would be given a much worse fate. _If I'm heading to my death, I might as well save one more life._ "Get out of the way."

"You'll have to kill me." Bulma replied in all seriousness. The Queen looked as if she took what Bulma was saying as it was meant to be taken and stepped back a second to look a Bulma. Lia was quite impressed with how she withstood the gravity and at her own remarkable beauty, whether or not she was an odd color. _This could work in my favor...if Vegeta can tolerate her, he won't falter to marry anyone we pick._ The Queen turned to a guard.

"Take this child to work in the gardens," She turned back to Bulma, who did not smile, but tilted her head down in silent appreciation. Bulma exhaled and gently lead the girl to the guard, who lead her out of the ballroom. The slam of the door behind them echoed off the walls and into the humans' fragile ears. "You." Bulma prepared for the worst, some gun or blast or something, knocking her head to the floor, blood spewing everywhere, the women screaming in horror. But nothing of that came. She only stared the Queen in the eyes out of confusion. "I pick you."


	3. Tattered Angel

Reply to some reviewers:  
**Buu Girl** - Perhaps I'll change it to just an accent of some sort, I mean I just particularly in my head, thought of them speaking as my friend Maurie does, real gruff and British. There aren't many guards, so no worries!  
**Little Rascal** - I love being added to people's favorites, it makes me feel special.  
**Saiyan Queen** - Melis, my dah-ling, it's been so terribly long! I have missed you! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug  
_A thanks to all the other reviewers, I appreciate it!_

**Author's Note: **For some reason, I've been reading over what I've written and it just sounds like every other piece of VB AU that I've ever read when it happens to deal with Vegeta-sei and I got really angry that I'm just following a pattern. And then it hit me, I obviously like this scenario enough to read so many with it, so what's the harm in writing what I like? Well, my plot is a bit different, but not so much. Anyway, I hope that you all like it, whether or not it's just flowing with the stream of VB Vegeta-sei about a frail, but strong blue-tinted human femlae capture and the eventual bond that begins with the ever-scorning Prince of Saiyans.

Oh yes--I apologize if you do not agree with my way of spelling things. I know that just being fanfiction and all we have about 9 different ways to spell Saiyan (that's my perferred spelling) and then Vegetasei/Vegeta-sei (which I will probably stick with the second from now on) and then of course with all of the characters multiple names. I'd rather stick with the English versions.

Concubine

Bulma took a double take, as whispers spread amongst the crowd once again. She never took her eyes off the now smirking and conviently close Queen of Vegeta-sei. The Queen said nothing, but smiled and glided her way across the marbled floor to the exit. Bulma looked helplessly on as she nodded to the guards, who opened the doors, allowing a flock of large, burly men. She moved not an inch for she was still in a state of shock, she was starting to think she was hallucinating and that the Queen was still in front of her and staring at her with a wild expression spread across her royally perfect face. Bulma had nothing to look at once the Queen had vanished through the doors, but she was knocked from her long pause of sereal unconsciousness. The newly birthed screams of fear passed her ears, slow and dim at first and then it progressively got worse. She turned to look where the few lines of women once stood and only found a jumbled group of men and the few parts of women who were being smothered to the floor under their lustful gazes. She felt a strong grasp on her upper arm, thankfully her good one, and was pulled back till she felt like she hit a wall. It wasn't until she looked upward and to her right slightly did she see the towering point of black hair and the onyx eyes glaring back at her. He hadn't let go of her arm, but it was starting to work some sort of good by pulling Bulma back into her fateful reality and out of her world of glaze. "Stop." She begged them. These women did not deserve to be tossed into the bed of these monsters and then to be forced to pleasure every aching whim each of them had. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she watched the women kick and claw and punch and bite, just trying to free themselves from the envelope of their prepositioned fate. "Stop." She was much louder than she was before, but it was barely a vibration compared to the echoes of virgin screams that consumed the room. The grip on her arm tightened, but she did not flinch, at the moment she could barely feel it. With her mind haywire as to what exactly has happened in the last minute and the pain that focused mainly on her injured arm, she could sense nothing else.

"Quite a show." An intensely gruff, however strangely provocative, voice spoke from the man who held her. Bulma registered what he said, but moved not an inch.

"You're disgusting." She hissed through clenched teeth. She could feel him slouch down till he was level with her right ear.

"I suggest you learn to deal with that woman, considering you will be spending most of your time with me." Bulma had an inutition it was him to begin with, but his statement cleared up any doubt she could have had. She turned her eyes away from the massacre before her and looked to the muraled floor. With one swoop, the Prince turned from behind her and began to walk toward the exit. She had no clue as to whether to follow him or to stand there and perhaps if she stood still long enough, everything would simply freeze and people would be forced into the same life as statues. "I have wasted enough time. Come." As easily as a dog, she began to follow the Prince. In any other circumstance, she would have stayed her ground, fought no matter what the situation insisting she "could do whatever she pleased." But this...watching these women being picked and prodded at as to which fits who's bed best, she chose to listen to her future King and allowed him to lead her away and behind the golden etched doors.

* * *

They didn't stop until they came to a much grander and larger pair of gold doors, but Bulma paid little attention to how beautiful they were. As she followed him into the lavish room, she gazed at it size. This was larger than anything she had back at home and she was the heir to the richest company in the world! She walked past her mysterious new 'owner' and let her eyes roam the surfaces of each fine piece in the room, but she smiled not once, nor let her lips part for breath of air, she kept her retained silence. Her eyes glanced to the bed which she would share with the Prince of the monsters who enslaved her people. Thankfully it was large enough to where plenty of room could be kept between them, she only hoped that coming with being his concubine did not entitle him to do whatever he pleased to her, for she had never been with a man, nor even kissed one, for the shelter of her parents and the worsening case of publicity which could drive Capsule Corporation to the ground. Before she had time to inspect every detail of the room, he spoke. "You will stay here. Someone will come to clothe you and to fix your wound." He began to leave the room. Bulma decided now would be the perfect time to ask any question she thought necessary, since he did not seem the one for words.

She turned to him. "Where do I go after that?" She asked. Her blue hair was striking against the light that came through a window near the ceiling of the room. It made her almost identical to an angel and for anyone who had ever believed in them, at first sight, could mistake her for one. He stopped by the opening of the door and looked at her. His eyes seemed to bore themselves straight through her, as if he presumed he was talking to thin air.

"Go wherever you damned well please, I don't care." He said with such evident hatred the room darkened slightly and all that appeared to be light was her. With his last deep remark, he left, closing the door behind him. At that moment, Bulma had never felt so alone in her life. She fell to the ground, but caught herself with her hands and knees. The light tressels of her hair fell forward still tied with the dirty cloth she had put on previously. It had hit her like driving straight into a brick wall. _I am alone._ She had been stolen from her home, her family, her life, her world. She had no idea whether or not she would ever see them again or if she would even see Sadai again. Could she live here? Here as a slave to such inconsiderate horrifying people? She had heard of these Saiyans before. Her father once had a dealing with someone who knew quite a bit about them. He claimed that the Saiyans were trying to prove they were the strongest race in the galaxy and had done so since their creation. It was as if they believed themselves to be the royalty of the universe, that all other races were below them and shouldn't be recognized as anything else but weaklings and merely fit to work for the strongest. Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest, unfortunately the Saiyans had most of the universe under their palms, squeezing the life right out of them. Bulma stared at her hands which were clenching under the pressure of her upper body and the thoughts that glazed her mind.

"GODDAMMIT!" She hit the ground hard. Tears arrived at the seams of her eyes from the pain, sorrow, and anger she had kept locked in her head for the last while. She continued to hit the ground in any attempt that it would crackled beneath her and whatever misery she would come to see in the near future would not become her destiny. She pressed her forehead against the floor and wept. Wept for everything and anything she remembered since their capture at Satan City. She hated this planet, she hated these Saiyans, and she hated their royalty. She screamed in anguish, hoping that God could possibly hear her and do something to save them all. Such a tattered angel, thrown from heaven, and thrust into hell.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" The King asked while his wife massaged his shoulders roughly. He sat on the edge of the bed, her on her knees behind him. He groaned as his tense muscles were worked out by Lia's smooth, yet powerful fingers. She grinned behind him.

"I am positive. She has quite a mouth on her. Daring to speak to me in such a way." Lia pushed her thumb rather hard into the curve of her husband's spine, causing him to groan again. He closed his eyes hoping that some relief would come from her magical massages. It took a bit of strength to work out the King's knots of stress which aligned his back, but his wife was the only woman he knew who could do it. "He bought the whole concubine story rather well don't you believe?"

"For a Prince of Saiyans, he should've been more astute about his history." Vegeta replied with a harsh tone of disappointment at the malleableness of his own son. Lia rubbed her hands across his bare back in a circular motion easing out the mounds of pressure around his shoulders.

"It worked perfectly. Sooner or later he'll be begging for a bride, not pitching his whole speech about not needing anyone or anything. He truly does not understand the ways of his own people. The people he will rule someday."

"He is arrogant and ignorant. Let him stay that way. If he's not fit to rule, I'll remain King forever." Lia laughed at his remark and rest her head on his shoulder, still massaging his back.

"If our son believes he will be the strongest Saiyan that ever lived, should we not believe in him?"

"Should I, the King of Saiyans, try to believe in such a rediculous formidable dream?!" His voice had risen angrily and he stalked from his seat on the bed and began to pace in front of it. Lia allowed her hands to fall down to her sides. It was once again another tangent of her husband. She should've never thought that after any of the moments before Vegeta's birth, things could be the way they used to be. Their bond was so weak she could barely feel his heartbeat anymore, she could barely hear him anymore. "He believes in something that every Prince before him believed in! And they have all died before their ascension to the throne! Does he actually believe--" Lia's hold on his voice wavered into nothingness. She merely rolled her eyes and gently laid down upon the bed. She knew he would leave the room at any moment after he had found she wasn't listening. How could she? Anything she ever said to him went unnoticed or was notice and then scorned for. So is the life of being a Queen, always second to the planet in which the King rules and always the last thing wanted.

* * *

There came a swift and sharp knock to the door before it opened and let light spill across the floor of the room. Bulma tilted her head up to see a figure walking toward her, covered in white shadow, and moving a large cart of swaying items. The figure stopped the cart and soon closed the door, the light now ceased to be but a crack near the floor. It moved across the room and lit the room with candles that hung off the walls. Bulma sat up and wiped her tears away, now realizing the figure was a woman. Obviously it was a maid of some sort and the cart she had brought in hung dresses. The woman was a tad shorter than Bulma, with naturally straight short black hair that was pulled back into a small bun, her eyes were coal black, which was strange since the man she now shares this room with has the same eyes, only hers were gentle and kind. She came to Bulma and sat down on her knees in front of her. "Are you alright, miss?" Bulma shook her head, still keeping eye contact with the small woman. "Would you like me to run you a bath, miss?" Bulma merely nodded her head and then thought to finally speak.

"Bulma. Call me Bulma."

"Alright, Miss Bulma."

"You don't have to add miss to it, Bulma is fine." The woman stared at her strangely. "Truly. What is your name?" Bulma wiped away the residue of her crying session and forced a smile on her face.

"Chi-Chi. I shall go and run you a bath now." Before Chi-Chi could stand, Bulma pulled on her arm and forced her eye-level with her again.

"Will you be my friend? I have no one else here, no one to talk to, I mean you must be from Earth right?" Chi-Chi nodded and Bulma nodded to in a desperate attempt to make herself appear not as crazy as she felt she was. "So will you?" Chi-Chi comforted Bulma by giving her a hug, which Bulma never knew she really needed till that moment.

"Of course I'll be your friend. Now you really look bent out of shape, let me go and run that bath for you now. We'll get that wound all cleaned up, wash your hair, and fit you into your new dresses. You'll feel much better afterwards." Bulma watched Chi-Chi skid across the room and through two opened doors at the other end where she watched more candles being lit and finally heard the rushing patter of the water against the marble tub.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was a bit shorter than I expected it to be, but I got where I wanted it to end. I'm surprised I even got this chapter out in as short of amount of time as I did, but I wouldn't expect another chapter for a week or so, because I've got a hell of a lot of shit to make up, a lot of rehearsals to attend, and a research paper and all of it's preliminary shit going on at the moment. 


	4. Hidden Culture

Reply to some reviewers:**  
Saiyan Queen**: Haha, no worries. I spent half a year ignoring this story, so I'm actually just now getting back to it. I'm such a procrastinator! Ah! Are you still at Bloop or nah?  
**Yuffie-Girl**: I'm glad you agree. I do notice the spelling/grammatical errors and such after I post them (horrible time to realize them however), it's mainly because I write it all in Notepad instead of Microsoft Word, don't ask why. I code a lot so Notepad is like...my home base for all things non-school related. Thanks for your review!  
**Doma the Angel of Silence**: Ah, AU's are just the best aren't they? Well I hope this story goes into a direction that keeps you reading and reviewing! Thanks!  
**Oozaru Angel**: Haha, you're right! I haven't updated in ages! But since it's summer, I can!  
_A special thanks to ALL of the reviewers so far! I appreciate it!_

**Author's Note**: Hmmmm, how long did I say I would've had a chapter out last time? Like a week? Uh, that obviously didn't happen. I am realllllllly sorry to all the readers! I just kept putting it off and dealing with school and you know how it goes. It always sucks dealing with school. But now it's summer and I have nights that I just randomly stay up until 4am, so yeah, I think I have some time! This chapter kind of starts off shitty, I wrote the first part a long time ago and then I accidentally deleted the good version and then I had to rewrite it. The dress is actually inspired by one of Padme's in Episode III, if you care at all, it might give you a better feeling of what it looks like. Her hair is exactly like Padme's when Obi-Wan comes to speak with her about Anakin (OMG!1! JILLY TOLD SPOILER!1! RUN!) You will find I will do this a lot, because I'm not a creative costume designer and errr, I love Padme's costumes and hairstyles, besides, you guys do too (hopefully)! Ummmm, here's a picture! Yay for pictures:  
Dress: http/ (not exactly like that, it's a bit different. i describe it pathetically)  
Hair: http/

Concubine

"There we are." Chi-Chi added the finishing touches to Bulma's arm with the new, much cleaner, bandage. Bulma winced under the pressure of the wrap, but was thankful for it. "You're very lucky I didn't have to stitch you up." Bulma only nodded her head. They both sat on the edge of the rather enormous bed, Bulma clad in a French-vanilla-like white chemise with her washed and dried wavy blue locks pulled back in a high clasp. The bath had done wonders on Bulma, though she was still tense and apprehensive, she didn't feel sullied and used. Chi-Chi rose and walked over to the large line of dresses she brought in at her first arrival. "There are lots of beautiful dresses here, would you like to try them on?" Bulma only stared at the ground and shook her head. She didn't feel like touching anything from this planet, nothing that was made by these creatures. Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip and sifted through the line, finally awing at one and pulled it from the rack. "Look at this one." Chi-Chi ordered and Bulma allowed her eyes to follow from the ground to the dress that hung heavily from Chi-Chi's hands. The dress was black, though a trick of the eye could say the deepest navy blue imaginable; it was long and thick, the chest was embroidered with small golden designs and the light of the candles glimmered faintly off the small crystals embedded within. The sleeves were long, but allowed the hands to access to the outside world. It was a beautiful dress, but Bulma shook her head again. She wanted nothing from it so it could not want to hang from her own form. "I'm guessing you're going to say no to everything. I know how you feel, about the planet and everything. I felt the same way when I first came here--"

"I didn't _come _here, I was _taken _here! I was forced, stolen, kidnapped, abducted..." Bulma didn't mean to come off so aggressively, it wasn't Chi-Chi's fault that Satan City was captured. "I-I'm sorry." Chi-Chi merely smiled and shook her head in understanding.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I was not brought here how you were, I came on my own free will so I am in no position to speak of what I have not felt."

Chi-Chi cascaded gently across the space between the cart and the bed and laid the dress gently beside Bulma, stretching out the arms, smoothing the fabric with her fingers, caressing it in envy because she would never be able to wear such beautiful clothing. Bulma stared at her and her current fixation.

"Why did you come here?" Chi-Chi smiled, but kept her eyes on the dress in front of her.

"My husband is a Saiyan." Bulma gasped in shock and then pulled on Chi-Chi's arm to earn her attention.

"They forced you to marry!"

"No! No...definitely not." Chi-Chi laughed Bulma's seriousness off. She looked to Bulma who had an expression that desperately craved the answer to why Chi-Chi married such a beast. "I do not wish to bore you with a story." Chi-Chi adverted her eyes back to the deep mesmerizing fabric.

"Please..." Bulma forced Chi-Chi to look at her with a tug on her arm. There was a longing to understand anything that might give way to Bulma's possible future on this planet. "I would like to know." Chi-Chi sighed, but softly sat on her knees in front of Bulma on the floor.

"Goku, is his name. He was sent off two years ago to purge some planet and instead his ship crashed on Earth. To make a long story short, I took care of him and found him to be the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man I've ever known. We got married on Earth and he said that he wanted to take me back to his home planet. I objected to leaving Earth at first, but I was so in love with him I changed my mind, I wanted to be with him..." She took a pause to fiddle with the sleeve of the dress and smile of the past that she wished so long to return to. "But, it wasn't until I got here that I learned he was a first-rank officer. Apparently I have to be worthy enough, according to the principles of some book I've never heard of, or seen, in order to be with my husband. So in order to prove my worth I am indebted to King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei until he grants me permission." Bulma was awestruck at the story that Chi-Chi has unfolded to her. _She is no different. She lost her husband and is a slave to the same ungrateful species._

"I am saddened for you." Bulma replied, unable to form any other phrase that might have conveyed any such comfort or understanding. She lifted herself from her molded spot on the bed and leaned over to give Chi-Chi a simple hug that presented as much comfort as Bulma could muster. Chi-Chi chuckled and wiped underneath her eyes.

"It's been almost half a year since I've even spoken to my husband. But I see him, everyday. And that is enough to sustain me." She said, moving her working hand in the air and smiling trying to lighten the mood. "Now, please. If you wear this dress," She made notion to the dress on the bed, "I will take to get something to eat." Bulma eyed the dress. She would give it access to her flesh in return for any form of sustenance.

* * *

Their sparring session had lasted a lot longer than he had imagined. Goku's breath wasn't able to catch up with him half of the time, his partner seemed to be so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't manage to think about stopping. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Goku forced out of his sore throat, hoping that the angered Prince would slow or falter for a second. No such luck. Vegeta continued to punch and kick and blast, his body was covered in sweat, his muscles tensed from the overworking, not much different than Goku's own state. It didn't look like Vegeta had even paid attention to his question. Goku continued to fight, Vegeta's fist came in contact with his cheek, hard. Goku was luckily knocked to the ground, which he took as a nice time to represent a break. Instead of getting up to continue, as Vegeta had expected he do, he laid there, breathing heavily, trying to regain some amount of strength. "Let's. Take. A rest." He lifted his upper body by his arms as Vegeta soon levitated to stand before him. His shadow fell upon Goku. "You can sit you know." Vegeta didn't respond. "What is up with you? We've never sparred this long." His breath was slowly catching up to him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced.

"Maybe we need to start." Goku's eyes widened. He wasn't serious. He didn't think his body could take much more at the moment. It was one thing, sparring with another first class or lower, but his one friend, and Prince of his planet, was another.

"You're not serious." Goku paused and remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Is this about the humans?" Vegeta did not answer. Goku would've taken that as a yes if he weren't used to Vegeta remaining silent after many things he would ask. "Is this because you have to get mated in order to become King?"

Vegeta still did not answer, but he looked at Goku, which gave him his answer. "Hey, don't glare at me. I didn't make the rules!"

"They actually believe that I'm a fool."

"Who?"

"My parents! Who else, you imbecile?" Goku would normally be hurt by that comment if it had come from anyone else, but Vegeta was a rough, not cruel, individual. Many got him mixed up with a crazed heartless creature, but Goku knew he was just raised to not care, it was the way of the Saiyan royalty. "Me! The strongest in the galaxy tied to a female? It's unnecessary!" Goku was beyond utterly confused, but understood that Vegeta was talking more to himself than him.

"So--You're angry because they want you to mate?"

"They even gave me a concubine for fuck's sake!" Vegeta continued as Goku blanked out. _Concubine?_ He had no idea what it was or what it dealt with.

"...only until I can force the old man to rewrite that law. I don't require any female to become King, our first didn't." Goku caught up with his statement.

"Well he was our first, Vegeta. I mean, he was the one to lay down all the rules, so how do you know he wasn't mated?" For the first time in Vegeta's existence with Goku, he actually felt the idiot spoke something reasonable. Vegeta crossed his arms. "What's a concubine?"

"A woman."

"Ohhh. Well what does she do?" Vegeta sighed at how he'd have to tell an entire recollection of the day after he told what a concubine was. Goku was never satisfied with a simple answer.

"She is a tool that my parents are using to keep me in check so that I'll be prepared for taking a mate. Which isn't going to happen, so the whole thing is useless."

"Who's your concubine?"

"Some woman."

"Hm." Goku finally lifted himself up to his feet. "I think you might want to know her name, Vegeta. I mean, you're going to be stuck with her for a while."

"She's so pathetically weak, she won't last here long."

"I find that offensive." Vegeta looked flabbergasted at Goku.

"Why?"

"My mate's human." Now Vegeta truly was stunned, he had never heard of his only friend's mate. He couldn't come up with words to say, so his mouth just hung slightly open. "I'm not allowed to be with her because she is human." Goku became more serious than he usually did and took a tone that Vegeta rarely heard from him unless in a situation that called for it. "If you do, get your father to change the laws, could you change that one too?" Vegeta paused for a moment to look at how saddened Goku really was just thinking about her. "You don't know how nerve-racking it is. To see her everyday and know that if I have any contact with her at all, they'll kill her." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What law is this again?"

"It's there, in that giant book. When I came back from Earth, I had brought Chi-Chi with me. I thought she could be like every other female here, but your father said she wasn't worthy enough to marry me. He showed me that book later after he told her she'd have to work in the palace until he found her suitable." Vegeta had never heard of this 'giant book,' but he knew it probably contained every law of Vegeta-sei. His ticket.

"He won't ever find her suitable." Vegeta started to walk back to the door they had entered from. Goku chased after him and made him stop.

"I thought as much. She's your maid, you know. I requested her to be, because I knew that you wouldn't hurt her." Vegeta bowed his head to concur with Goku's thoughts. Vegeta began to leave again. "Hey Vegeta." He turned his head. "When you become King, can I burn that fucking book?"

"Sure." He continued on his journey, the doors opened to let him pass, and closed just as quickly.

* * *

"Alright, Mi--Bulma, wow, it's going to take me a while to get used to that, safe and sound." Bulma had reached the tall, golden doors for her second time that day. She allowed Chi-Chi to enter before herself and waltz around to begin lighting the few candles that existed in the room. "I'm sorry, his highness enjoys the dark." Bulma only nodded and rested her right hand on her left elbow that let her forearm hang lifelessly. She made sure she stood in the light of the open door, Bulma did not enjoy the dark, it only reminded her of the space of the aircraft that brought her here, even then with all of those bodies, she was alone. "Are you alright, M'Lady?" Bulma looked to Chi-Chi and tried to show a somewhat complacent smile. "I have to leave you now, unfortunately. I have to prepare a meal for his highness. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I suppose." Bulma glanced behind her. Her dress was not as heavy as she presumed it to be, it wasn't feather light, but it wasn't dragging her to the ground. Chi-Chi smiled and took a hold of her new friend's shoulders.

"He's not that terrible. He's a very...unique individual. Well, when I say unique, he's rather mean--but he isn't as cruel as most of the other ranked officers, who would more than likely drag you into a corner, have their way with you and then kill you." Bulma stared horrified at Chi-Chi, who got carried away with another exaggeration as she always did, but only few could account for. Chi-Chi cringed at her own statement, but then patted Bulma's good shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I promise. No one is to touch the Prince's property."

Bulma quickly and angrily protested, "I am **not** the Prince's property!"

"M'Lady, that's something you're lucky to be. If you were like any of these other women you'd be either dead or wishing you were by now." Chi-Chi spoke tenderly, though her eyes held more aggression than she could muster. "Now I do say that you stay at least on the north side of the building. The East is forbidden; that is where the first ranks sleep. I shall see you in the morning." Chi-Chi took off down the right side of the hallway that they had followed to the largest kitchen Bulma had ever witnessed earlier.

_Morning? Is it so late in the day already?_ She walked down the hallway a few yards till she reached a window and was only able to view the sky from the window's distance up the stone wall. The sky was slowly turning a darker blue, but it wasn't the deeper crimson or orange that represented a setting sun like on Earth. _Maybe their days are shorter than ours._ Her scientist mind was reacting with her again and she was glad to greet it again. Bulma did not want to venture back into the Prince's room, so she left it to her curiosity to bring her down the left side of the hallway. Her stride was short because of the dress, but her pace was quicker than she had expected. _I must've gotten used to the gravity fast._ Her feet continued her passage down incredibly long hallways with bare walls and small windows. In most castles on Earth there were paintings and sculptures, something to signify the culture of the time period, but the castle had nothing but bare walls and floors. _Even beasts have a culture, this doesn't make any sense._ She noticed a door slightly ajar a few meters away. She glanced behind her and when she found no one, she quickly and softly tiptoed her way to the door._ What am I sneaking for? It's not like I'm stealing anything!_ The door was brown and wooden, time had worn on it and the handle looked ready to fall right into the next guest's hands. She gripped her fingers around the side opening of the door, preparing to swing it open and allow the lighted torched hallway to light the room. _One. Two. Thre--_

"Do you need something, M'Lady?" Bulma practically fainted she was scared so terribly. She snatched a hand to her chest to control her breathing and looked incredulously at the younger, strangely green colored girl in front of her. "I really didn't mean to scare you, I do that a lot. Because I'm so small, I don't make a lot of noise to warn people." Bulma just stared wide-eyed at her until her mind could focus.

"Wha--?--No, no. I'm fine." Bulma took a step back and fanned herself quickly. She watched the girl open the door and place a dirty mop and bucket in it.

"It's a supply closet?"

"Actually it used to be a supply closet, now it's just an empty closet. I put the mop and bucket in here for easy access. I mop all these hallways everyday and it's a bother to have to drag the stuff from all the way from the West quadrant. See?" The girl opened the door more so Bulma could view the empty and disgusting lot her curiosity had thought might hold something. "So are you staying here or something? I haven't ever seen you before." Bulma didn't want to explain anything that might put her into a deepened state of mind.

"You could say that. And where are you from?" The girl's skin was a light emerald and her eyes were a golden yellow, her black hair accentuated her eyes and actually worked with her complexion. She stood a total of 4'8", which is below the midget Human level.

"My name's Ulli, by the way, I'm from Kanack, though my planet was destroyed a long time ago. They took the youngest from our planet and brought us here. I've been here since I was a baby and I don't know my native language, but I do know English. I talk a lot, but it's just like my people to do so. I'm sorry am I boring you?" Bulma, for the first time upon arriving to the planet, actually smiled a genuine smile. "You're really pretty, you must be really young too. Well not as young as I am because I'm only 8 1/2 third moons--Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't go by moons, you go by years! It's 11 years...or 12 years. Something like that. How old are you?"

"I'm Bulma--since we forgot to introduce ourselves formally-- and I'm 19 years." Ulli smiled.

"Are you going to marry the Prince and become our new Queen?" Bulma's face faulted.

"What gives you that idea!" Ulli just shrugged her shoulders and closed the door to the closet.

"I don't know. You're pretty and all the girls that the Prince sees aren't pretty and I just thought seeing as how you're all dressed up like a Princess you must be one." Ulli said messing with the hem of her rag dress. Bulma decided to change the subject.

"Where is all the stuff in this place?"

"You mean all the paintings and things?" Bulma nodded. "They're all in the North quadrant, the royal quadrant. This is South quadrant, there's nothing really here except at the very end of this hallway you're walking down is a door that leads out to the gardens, well one of the doors." _They have an entire quadrant for nothing? There must be some reason..._

"Is there any particular reason there's nothing here?" Bulma asked, this sparked her curiosity so suddenly.

"The King doesn't like this area. He was actually going to remove it all, but the castle has been here since the First, they can't destroy it." Ulli scratched the back of her neck. Bulma only nodded in response. "Well, I've got to get going now, it's getting dark and the firebugs aren't allowed out at night."

"Firebugs?"

"Yeah, all the slave kids are called Firebugs. I don't know why we're called that but we have been since as long as I can remember. Maybe I'll see you around the castle. You don't have to wave to me or anything." Bulma leaned down in front of Ulli.

"How about I just wink at you." Ulli smiled. "You hurry along and get to your home then, I can find my way back." Ulli tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ran off down the hallway and through the door that lead to the gardens. _It must be a shortcut._ Bulma took one more glance down the hallway and then retreated in the opposite way she arrived, glaring once at that old wooden door for misleading her.

* * *

(AN: Days are short on Vegetasei, so you might think that it's become night really fast because it is...mwahahaha.)

Vegeta had skipped dinner. Which was something he rarely did, especially when he had sparred as hard as he did. All he felt like doing was drenching himself with scolding water and skimming underneath the silk sheets and sleeping. His stomach could wait till the morning. He had made it to his room after stopping and completing a few minor changes to a request form from a couple of officers. _What is that smell?_ He didn't recognize it completely, Saiyan senses are far more advanced than Humans; their sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell are so unimaginably acute. He remembered. _The woman._ He hadn't completely forgotten, but it was fresh to his mind that he would be spending the majority of his time with a dirty, pathetic Human. His room was lit with far too many candles for his taste, but he tolerated it for the time being. They would all be out in a moment's time. He was in the process of removing his training top when he heard the door creak open and shut. He watched the image of beauty float into the room. She didn't notice him. It wasn't until she heard the movement of his training gear that she looked up, not surprised, but unhappy. _...She cleaned up._ His mind wouldn't allow him to even consider some of the thoughts that were running through his head; this was a Human, the most pathetic race in all the galaxy--besides the Laes, who in their giant bodies are whimpering babies--and the Prince of all Saiyans spending his thoughts on a lowly Human, a woman for that matter, was suddenly unacceptable. "What?" He spat harshly at her. She flinched a little, obviously frightened at his actions. Vegeta continued to undress himself even in front of her. Bulma ducked her head down and turned to face the bed.

She said nothing, even the thought of talking to him made her want to vomit. _I barely know him and he already makes me sick to my stomach. This entire race does._ She heard him throw his clothes in a pile on the floor and blow out a few candles. "There should be no one than 5 lit candles in this room, understand?" His voice bellowed throughout the room, intercepted her ears, and it felt as if the walls had consumed the excess noise he produced. She hadn't turned to face him and he could see the way the she tried to control her shivering. He smirked and made his way to the bathroom. When she heard the bathroom door close she looked around the room. She thought back to her conversation with Chi-Chi:

_"I am **not** the Prince's property!"_

_"M'Lady, that's something you're lucky to be. If you were like any of these other women you'd either be dead or wishing you were by now."_

"What will happen to us all?"

* * *

A/N: So Vegeta doesn't know that the concubine story is a trick? Bulma has met two new friends, maybe her stay with the Prince will not be as bad as she thinks, but she still fears him. Will Chi-Chi and Goku break this law that has them both contained from communing with the other? And what newer turns are around the corner?  
Just trying to get you motivated folks! Freeza will be in this story. 


	5. Dangerous Knowledge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AS OF OCTOBER 1, 2005:** Can I express how sorry I am? I don't know. Ah, I'm so sorry you guys, well hey, it's not a half a year like…my second chapter post. Yeahhh…I think I kind of lost some people on that. Well, just to keep you updated really I have recently lost my grandfather; my drug-addicted uncle is in the hospital; I just started school again and have more work than even my Junior year, which is so gay; and I've been staying after school for Theatre like a mofo. I really am terribly sorry, especially since I think this chapter is such crap. I do hope that you will bear with me because I do not update a lot, but when I do, it's usually a fairly long entry and this story is like…13 chapters, where I think it might end, so it's not that long (as long as my update breaks are sorry!) I also have to maintain a 4.0 GPA this whole year while I figure out what college I'm going to, scholarships, financial aid, housing, and all this shit and I'm trying NOT to have to have a job, which is hard. My mom is also getting married and we're supposed to be moving houses. So as you can tell, I'm like so busy. I just hope that this chapter is…noteworthy. Or at least readable. Thanks.

Reply to some of the reviewers:

**Saiyan Queen (Melis) **–I hope I described it well, it wasn't difficult but I was trying to make it…appear different. I don't know, the links didn't even show up because I forgot to edit them. Bloop has definitely gone down the drain (like TOD; oooo…diss). I'm just at LJ now and I love it. I know how it is, I start things and then I never complete them…or I get tired of a story, but this is the one that I will continue because there's a lot in store. Do update!

**Juclesia **– Thank you! I'm trying not to take as long as I have before considering it's summer.

**Yuffie-Girl** – I actually dislike a lot of the fics (no disrespect to those authors) where by the second chapter VB are like all over each other. It doesn't really put any depth on the creation of their relationship. Besides, Vegeta's a straight-up asshole (Lord knows we love him though); it would take him a while to even consider Bulma somewhat of an equal individual.

**The Bassoon Player – **What anice thing to say! Thank you! Unfortunately it has taken a long time and about 1,000 pages of absolute fandomized (yes, it's a word…in my dictionary) shit on paper to get me on the right track. (If I were to post some of the old stuff that I have in these notebooks, phew…that would be a laughing stock.)

_And finally_…

**Dark Hope Assassin – **You really have no idea how your reviews made my day. I went to check my email and I read them and was like, "OMFG!" (Closet fan, I don't really review very much) But you're such an amazing author and it seriously made my day!  
_(I'm totally obsessed with Inevitability & Incapability!)_

The King and Queen's bond is so weak because of some of the stupid things Vegeta Ou did…tear

Everyone should snicker at Vegeta's stupidity in some things; at least I do. Looks like he didn't pay much attention to his studies! (naughty naughty!)

_Thanks to every other person who reviewed! I send you a chocolate kiss!_

**Author's Note – **Well, it looks like I'm finally updating again! Um, links didn't work the last time, but I guess it's all right; I shouldn't be doing that anyway, tis a naughty thing! I need to apologize for my…grammatical and/or typed mistakes. Even though I read it (given it was 2am) and I did like three spell checks, I still ended up having errors. (Needs error-proofing monkey!) Anyway, if you find any, like _dong_ instead of _doing_ or you find a word that's misspelled, just go ahead and fix it in your brain. Because I've already uploaded the chapter…and I don't want to do it again.  
Well I've been picking up random thoughts over the past couple of days for this chapter…and I've recently lost my grandfather, DadaHouse, who was like a father to me, so I'm sorry this chapter is a little late.

Concubine

The reporter brushed a piece of his hair out of his face and bundled his coat tighter. "What you see behind me is absolute desolation. Just hours ago, family members of citizens and residents of Satan City had returned to find one of Japan's largest and busiest cities completely barren. Cars and homes are abandoned; buildings are rocked from their foundations and lie in ruins. Medics and doctors are available for anyone who might have survived this horrendous attack." He moved his hand for the camera to focus on a panic of citizens native to Satan City returning; police trying to keep the peace while answering as many questions as they could; ambulances and medics searching for anyone who might need help; volunteers were digging snow out of the rubbles of buildings, hoping to free space for any survivors. Shifting the edge of his coat he continued, "Family members are putting up posters of lost loved ones everywhere, no bodies have been found, which leads many to speculate whether or not this attack was lead by terrorists of another country or if we are in true dealing with an intergalactic threat. There has been no press-released information as of yet, but we will be able to supply any information as soon as it presents itself. This is Tishito Kasumi with TNS 34 news." The camera clicked out of service.

* * *

Bulma's ears and eyes slowly became responsive to the open reality surrounding her sleeping form. She had spent the majority of the night staring at the endless ceiling afraid to close her eyes, until sleep finally won her over. The monster that had slept beside her, motionless, like a brick throughout her sleepless night, was gone. Bulma propped herself on her right arm and ran her other through her naturally curly aqua locks. Her newest friend, Chi-Chi, was busy putting empty plates on a large silver cart. Her awakened presence spread throughout the room like an invisible cloak and Chi-Chi's attention set on her. "Good, you're up. I was afraid I would have to wake you." Bulma smiled and got up from the bed, she had slept in a long silk blue nightgown she had discovered in one of the many closets of the room. "His highness spars every morning, so you will probably wake up alone for a long time. But I guess it's better that way…" Bulma scratched under her bottom lip.

"It is. Chi-Chi…can I ask you something?" She responded. Chi-Chi looked at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Of course!"

"He hasn't _hurt_ you ever has he?" Bulma asked timidly. The only things she knew of Saiyans were of their extremely destructive nature and the attack and capture of Satan City only made her opinion stronger. Chi-Chi jumped at the question.

"No! Has he hurt you!" Her friend seemed immediately distressed as she quit her stacking of dishes and quickened her pace to Bulma. Bulma looked down and shook her head. Chi-Chi sighed. "Thank goodness, you gave me a scare. You know it's not necessarily in _his _nature. Well, not from what I've known. He's usually fairly tolerant of the help, the last one he blasted into the next dimension was a man around his own age…wasn't much of a cleaner." Chi-Chi glanced at Bulma. "Then again, you're not really help, you're…his mother's way of controlling him." Bulma raised an eyebrow as Chi-Chi shook off her sudden worry and continued her work. "Though it's none of my business to overhear any conversations his majesty might have with his mother…" Bulma was ecstatic to hear Chi-Chi was willing to share secrets, especially ones that involved her.

"All right then, tell." Bulma grinned at the opportunity to learn what in the world she was doing there and why she was given some sort of a princess treatment while her own kind were beaten, raped, and killed for labor. Chi-Chi glanced back.

"He has to be mated before he can become king. From my experience working here, he enjoys his women, all different types of Saiyan whores." Chi-Chi finished stacking and wiped her hands off with a clean white rag. She turned to face Bulma and leaned against the side of the silver weighed down cart. "Having a mate isn't some party, her highness wants him to learn how to steady himself with one woman, as that is how he will be once he is King of Vegetasei. She had wanted to pick someone who would wouldn't cause much of a scene and would show him that having a mate isn't as terrible as he thinks; but then you showed up and now she wants you to give him such a hard time, so he will up and marry whomever she pleases…she wants you to drive him out of his mind." Bulma was taken aback by the realization.

"Wouldn't…wouldn't he kill me for that?" She asked quietly as if someone else was listening in.

"Perhaps…" Bulma gasped. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" Chi-Chi took a good short laugh. "The Prince isn't a bad man…he's just stubborn…and a bit arrogant, hell, he's extremely arrogant. Not to mention a downright ass whenever I think about it. He has absolutely no manners; he is so caught up in himself and his ridiculous quest to be the 'Strongest in the galaxy!' He--"

"Chi-Chi! I think I get it." Chi-Chi blushed; she did that sometimes, well…most of the time. "I'm just so scared of him. Like he could blast me into oblivion at any second. I couldn't sleep last night I was so petrified that the moment I closed my eyes, he would slaughter me before I could even dream of Earth again." She fiddled with her hands. Chi-Chi paused and then walked to grasp her fidgeting hands and grab her attention.

"I strongly doubt that he will harm you. I'm sure he would actually enjoy a run for his money mentally, considering there's no one else around here for it. And besides, the Queen has taken some sort of liking to you, who knows, maybe after he gets married, you can become a handmaiden to her highness!" Bulma smiled and gently hugged her.

"I want to see Sadai today…to make sure her wounds are taken care of. She takes care of the children now, but I don't know where to go."

"If you can find your way to the gardens, which it's kind of hard to miss, then you'll be able to find the children. And who is this Sadai character?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A friend." She replied simply. "Now…where are you putting all of my clothes I'm supposed to wear?" Chi-Chi laughed.

"Right this way, 'madam'…"

* * *

Blood began to trickle down the curves of his pulsing veins in his right hand. There wasn't much feeling in it except the excruciating thought that it was broken and no one would fix it. It was the day of his death and he had only wished they would get it over with faster, a simple shot through the heart would finish him off. But they planned to let him rot, in this hellhole. He looked right and left studying his surroundings, trying to keep his mind off the pain that was slowly coming to being, finding it's way up his arm, pulsing through his neck…blood. Circular dried blood spots on the wall indicated the suicides of other men before him. _I had one chance, one fucking chance! Goddamn!_ His brain was beginning to concur with his thoughts. He looked down at his hand and tucked his lips under. His eyes watered and he gasped a bit. _Oh my God...Oh sweet Jesus._ His didn't even know if some of his fingers were still intact it all blended as a small ball of bedded flesh lathered in thick syrupy blood. 

He didn't remember much of his childhood, but one of the fondest memories he had was of his trip with his father to see the Statue of Liberty, the sites in Japan didn't amount anywhere near the feeling he felt staring at what gave so many people their freedom, maybe it was because his father was beside him. He ran full force head first into the stony wall. Now he'd stand beside his father once more.

* * *

"Have you had enough?" His cocky attitude bounced as his body did, lightly on the balls of his feet. The other brushed a hand over the back of his head, entangling it with ebony spikes of hair. Positioned on the floor, he looked up at his Prince and opened an eye. 

"Ow. That hurt, Vegeta." He complained and watched as the Prince rolled his onyx eyes in response, not bothering to offer a hand to help him up.

"Of course it hurt, Kakarott! It's not supposed to tickle! Now get up and fight like a true Saiyan!" His brassy tones only make Goku more susceptible to stay sitting. He didn't feel like fighting. "I said get up!" Goku sighed and did as his only friend advised. "You're a first class Saiyan not some pansy depressed child, now fight!" Goku let his arms rest by his side and just gave his friend a moping sigh and a heavily slow heave as he shifted his body weight, getting into position. Vegeta growled at him and sent a punch to his stomach, which Goku didn't deflect. "_Are you sick_?" His tone wasn't in the least caring, but Goku knew that Vegeta's secret intentions were to figure out whether or not his sparring partner was able to fight.

"Today's the anniversary of the day I met Chi-Chi--"

"What?" Vegeta blinked and pointed a finger aggressively at him. "You're not fighting because of some weakling female!" Goku stared angrily back at him.

"You could at least show a little respect Vegeta, she is _my_ mate." The Prince noticed the strong reaction he began to get out of Goku and took a chance at prying open his secret love and exploited it to his advantage.

"A mate who is disgrace to your entire race." Goku stared him down but didn't at all press to fight again.

"At least I have one, Vegeta. This isn't worth my time today." Goku began to trudge his way toward the exit, hoping to get something to settle his stomach and his anger for the time being. Vegeta growled.

"KAKAROTT! You were not dismissed!" He fumed at Goku's negligence to obey the Prince's authority over him. "I said to return and to fight like a true Saiyan would—" His voice was cut off by the gliding of the automatic door and the lock it placed upon contact with the opposite side.

* * *

Bulma had found her way to the gardens, effortlessly enough. The sun shone brighter here than it did on Earth, which confused her since she had always thought Earth was closer; but then again, she didn't know the exact coordinates of the planet and therefore couldn't scientifically prove whether or not her theories were correct. _Sometimes I curse the fact that I think so much._ The gardens were exquisite, flowers of all sorts she had never seen before, yet she wasn't exactly sure if they appeared on Earth or not, they were all beautiful. One caught her eye in particular, it was so unique with it's blue petals, brilliant red stamina, and yellow stripes. It was oddly seductive and strange she only dreamt of how sweet the smell could be. She neared herself closer to the plant, almost drawn to it, though her nose was pulled away from its destination by a hand on her dress. 

"Smell not you! Nasty flower is!" She turned quickly to face a small boy, seemingly around the age of 5 or 6 Earth years, he was brilliantly white, much whiter than any Asian on Earth. _He is actually the color white, like an albino or something. _His hair stood out; as it was jet black all the way around, long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail, but no bangs covered his eyesight. His eyes were a rich maroon color; just a few shades darker than a drop of crimson blood. She looked about for any sign of an adult and when she saw none she returned her glance to the small boy. "Nasty flower is! You smell, you Zeeb-wing!" She smiled at the innocence of his eyes and at the fact that she could barely understand what he was trying to say, but she could interpret that smelling the flower was quite possibly her worst idea of the day.

Bulma tried to begin, hoping the child could understand her. "Um…I'm looking for an older woman, her name is Sadai--" He grabbed her hand instantly upon hearing the name and darted alongside the patches of garden, a maze along the side of the castle.

"Great Mama Sadai!" He screamed. "Great Mama Sadai!" Bulma raced to keep up with her hand that he was pulling at an amazing speed and strength for his age. When she felt herself come to a screeching halt, she ran accidentally into the boy and tried not to fall over. She looked about and gasped at the small huts she saw that surrounded her. They were small enough for children, but if an adult probably couldn't get in. They were all built out of some form of mud and sticks, held together with large leaves off of some of the wild trees she had seen on the outskirts of the garden yesterday. "Great Mama Sadai!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, child…" As Sadai emerged from the largest hut, nearest to the center of them all, she instantly caught Bulma's eye. "Why, what a pleasant surprise on this fine morning." Bulma bowed slightly in respect to her elder and waited for her to continue. "Come in and I will get you a nice cup of tea." Ducking as to not hit her head fiercely on the clay structure of the baby building, she followed Sadai into the hut. "What brings you here and you sure are dressed far nicer than I would've imagined here."

"…I'm the Prince's concubine now." The brass sound of Bulma's voice registered in Sadai's head. Pushing her own problems to the side she took Sadai's hand that sat across from her. "I came to check on you. How are your wounds?"

Sadai smiled and patted Bulma's hand with her other. "I'm fine, a nurse here had tended to my wounds. She assured me I would be fine. That young girl told me you saved her." Bulma looked down. _It was all I could do for her..._

"That's what they took us all for, to see who was fit to become his concubine until he gets married and then they'd fill the brothel with everyone left over. She was too young to be there." Sadai nodded.

"You did the right thing."

Bulma blinked and shook her head. "I'm wondering whether anything I do can be considered right here."

"You kept a young girl from losing her life far too early."

"I couldn't save any of the others." Sadai made her way to the stove where a pot of tea had started to whistle.

"You're not expected to save everyone." Bulma looked up at her and then back down at her hands. Sadai's words struck her. _I know I'm not...but I still feel like I should try. _"Sometimes there are no heroes and we must look to ourselves to find that courage."

"Sadai…" The old woman brought two cracked cups filled halfway with the dark liquid, set one in front of Bulma and the remaining in front of herself. "Look at me." Sadai pulled her honey brown eyes up to Bulma's azure depths. "On Earth…" Bulma paused, considering whether or not to tell her. "On Earth I--"

"I know who you were. I'm sure most people here do. They just won't say anything as to condemn themselves." Bulma gulped down a large portion of the tea, burning her esophagus, but not caring in the least. "But as you said, I don't think last names matter anymore."

"It's not just who my family was." Bulma paused again. "I learned everything from my father. I mean I don't know how else to say it."

"So you're a danger to us if you're found out." Bulma looked down again and nodded. "Perhaps God gave you that knowledge for a reason." Bulma laughed sarcastically.

"So I can end up destroying my own planet once they find out?" Sadai hadn't meant to stir Bulma up. "I'm sorry, Sadai. I'm just not religious. I'm not an atheist or anything, but I cannot believe in anything who would let this happen, especially someone or something that is completely hypocritical in favoring one of his creations above another, but I guess that goes without saying after you create many versions of the same thing." Sadai chose not to speak and only pursed her lips to Bulma's opinion. Bulma shook her head in disgust of her attitude. "I'm so sorry…I really should think before I speak."

"It's alright, child." Bulma simply smiled and finished her tea.

"I don't really know what to do, Sadai, about my position. I guess I'm just scared…"

"That's not any different than anyone else. Are you scared about your safety or your virginity?" Bulma's eyes widened.

"How'd you--?"

"I read an article about you once about your father's opinions on other men." Bulma laughed silently remembering that day when her father cut into the interview that became mainly on Bulma's sex-life and whether or not she had a partner, which she didn't. Her father was always overly protective of her, but she never minded it really, most of the men she met were scum and the ones that weren't were usually taken.

"I guess it's both." Sadai nodded.

"Well--" A little girl who walked in interrupted Sadai.

"Great Mama Sadai! The guards are here and they pushed Lee down!" Bulma watched the look of distress come across Sadai's face. With a quick pace, the three of them were out the door only to be greeted harshly with two burly guards. One was large enough, and bald enough, to be given the award for local giant, while the other stood a little taller than Bulma, plastered with a smirk of evil intent on his face, his black hair cut short and to the point.

"Well, well, well, we found you." The shorter one asked.

"I suggest you speak your business." Bulma answered before Sadai could. Sadai stared incredulously at her, wondering why Bulma would start something with the guards.

His smirk increased. "Feisty one." Bulma felt like throwing up. "You're going to have to come with us, the Prince requests your presence." Bulma looked over to Sadai and gave her a slight smile. Sadai touched the other woman's wounded arm, still bandaged and receiving treatment, but well enough to touch. Bulma received her blessing and followed behind the shorter guard and the taller behind her. Bulma didn't look behind, she knew she would return and if not tomorrow, perhaps another day. Her mind then began to focus on what the guard had said, _"…the Prince requests your presence." Oh God._ She really only had one thought in mind as to what might happen upon reaching those large golden doors again. Her body shook a bit involuntarily and the taller one noticed. He bent down close to her ear.

"Are you afraid of us?" He asked, his lusty gaze lingered and he greedily took his time hovering by her head. Bulma, regardless of their status compared to her own, responded with a 'hmpf' at his comment.

"Please…" She hoped her sarcasm would anger them, she hated them, every last one of 'em. They had reached a short distance from the golden doors, but stopped when the short smartass turned to Bulma. It seemed as though his smirk was stuck on his face as he tried to send some sort of signal from his black eyes to her pair of blue.

"You think you're not afraid of us, wait until he tosses you into that harem…you should rethink acting the way you do around us." He reached his hand up and roughly brushed her face, she retracted just as fast and spit at him.

"Don't touch me." His nostrils flared and his eyes gleamed with anger as he wiped her spit off the side of his face. The door to the main suite opened and Chi-Chi popped out; when she saw the scene before her she raised her voice.

"The Prince is becoming impatient. Is there a problem? Should I get him?" Chi-Chi asked in aggression as to why the two had stopped from delivering her immediately.

"There's no problem here." The bald one pushed Bulma forward and she stumbled a bit before gaining her step back. Chi-Chi glared at him and pulled Bulma safely into the room.

"Nappa, Rainer, I suggest you return to your posts." Chi-Chi concluded before making sure the door was locked and continued down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. The two men retreated in the direction Chi-Chi had taken, but took the next right instead of going straight.

* * *

Bulma noticed the room was a lot darker than in the morning; Chi-Chi had confessed earlier that the Prince enjoyed the dark. It made her more uncomfortable, but she knew he wouldn't care whether or not _she_ was comfortable with it. She crossed the room from the locked door and attached herself to the bedpost. The dark Prince stood with his back turned to her in the center of the room. "I wasn't sure whether or not you'd come willingly." _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "Next time I won't send guards unless you make it necessary." She didn't speak; her mind was preparing herself for what she was going to have to do. She hadn't had time to prepare herself enough for any type of sexual contact. He didn't turn around and she was left the view of his back, which through the remaining layers of clothing rippled with muscles she didn't even know the Human body possessed. _Well duh Bulma, they're not Human._ She slowly found that she was slowly becoming warm as she glanced at his backside. _What in the fuck are you thinking Bulma!_ She guessed that as much as she hated him, her hormones thought the complete opposite. 

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Bulma asked.

"I shouldn't have to, you're _my_ concubine. That should speak for itself." He spoke calmly, his voice was rough, but almost resembled the wind as it past his lips. Bulma felt the room become darker and shuddered a bit.

"So--"

"So you should be prepared for anything I want from you." Bulma had to pull herself together quickly. She remembered what Sadai had said about pulling courage from within. _I don't have a choice._ She understood now that she didn't own herself anymore and she discovered that she would rather give herself freely to the devil than to have it taken from her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So…what's going to happen? Bet you're wondering what he wants right? Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha. Hey, at least I finished this piece of shit of a chapter. I'm sorry about how terrible it is. Tishito Kasumi will appear a lot as our main reporter and as will random character snippets of what other humans are going through compared to Bulma's situation, just to show you how well she has it, which creates a lot of confusion for her. But then again, her pain is very much delayed for the time being. Even on Vegeta-sei she has more than everyone else. 


	6. What He Needs

Reply to some of the reviewers:

**Dark Hope Assassin: **Haha! Let's hope there's no scary incidents like that before I go bed, I sleep badly enough already! It's so irritating that like I'll write it over a period of time, find that I hate half of what I wrote, rewrite it, change things, reread it, _try_ and proof it as best as possible, and then I post it and am like, "God…I should've changed that and I misspelled that and OMFGARGH!" Only listening to massive amounts of Asian Kung-Fu Generation really calms me down after that odd disappointment (hopefully you could understand that…I've been having a weird day!) I only hope that I'm keeping everyone as much in character as possible…I mean I'm sure Bulma could be a lot bitchier and Vegeta could be more of an arrogant asshole…and Goku could probably be stupider, but since it is AU I have to go somewhere! o0 Hahahahaha….I greatly appreciate your reviews, they're long and I **_love_** long reviews.

**heiress2thethrone: **It is hard being a senior…ah; I cannot wait until college…really.

**Juclesia: **Haha, much to my own surprise, I plan to see this through to the end…hopefully you'll stick along here with me.

**Raccly e.r 17: **I'm sure a lot of people are kind of wondering what he could want…hmmmmm? XD I'm evil.

**chica-chan: **I did enjoy that Star Wars bit there.

**Author's Note: **I'm updating. Wow. I'm sure like a lot of you are wondering what Vegeta wants…but guess what? You won't find out, at least not at the beginning of this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil. Actually, no I'm not really, it's in this chapter, but read, read, otherwise you won't understand once you get to it! I have to add Chi-Chi/Goku SOMPLACE in this damn story. Oh yeah, um…I don't know why, but I feel so lonely from reviewers. I had a story once on here, and it wasn't like 1/10th the quality of this and by the eighth chapter I had like 200 something comments. I'm not asking for 200 comments by the eighth chapter (haha that would be a great gift though), but I just want people to read and enjoy this story…disregarding my long ass hiatuses. Unfortunately there's no way to promote your story on here, too bad. Maybe you guys could…tell people? I would love you forever.  
Btw, don't get like irritated because I capitalize "human" in this story, I do it because I figure since they're on Vegeta-sei, you would capitalize the names of the other races.

**Concubine**

The Prince of Saiyans left the sparring chambers with great vehemence to find his partner, Goku. _He dares to disregard a direct order from me, from his superior, from his PRINCE?_ He charged down the marbled hallways, the ground almost crackling beneath his feet. Any one that passed noted the sparks of energy radiating off his body and made themselves scarce from him, knowing full well what he was capable of when he was angry. He didn't quite know where to look for the babbling fool, he never knew of his whereabouts outside of East wing or the sparring chambers. Then again, why would _he_ need to know that? "KAKAROTT!" He bellowed throughout the halls

After some while, the Prince hadn't managed to find his obscenely obnoxious partner and instead decided to leave the job to someone more suitable. "SERVANT WOMAN!" He yelled into the large kitchen. A small woman appeared from behind an island, flour covering her apron and hands.

"Yes, your majesty?" She answered quickly bowing in respect, using her brown apron to wipe the floury residue off her fingers.

"Find your worthless mate and bring him back to me." Vegeta ordered simply, turned to leave, but swiped a hand through his hair and return to her gaze with an agitated finger. "I order you to mate with him, do whatever necessary to make him shut up. He's wasting valuable training time fretting over your insignificant ass." And with his last demand, he sought the peace that he needed elsewhere. Food wasn't needed.

Chi-Chi felt herself growing goosebumps the moment she watched her Prince walk out the door. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ She felt herself falling into something short of shock. After nearly half a year without even speaking to her husband, she was ordered to…she flushed at the thought. After standing in complete silence for a minute, she let out a squeal of joy; twirled a bit and let her arms flow inward to her chest. "Goku…"

* * *

The room was dank and smelled of sweat, the most pungent being hers. Her arms hung loose at her sides, threatening to pull her down with them. Her bright green eyes scanned across the room rummaging over the living and the deceased. Her green eyes were quite possibly the best feature she retained from her beautiful mother. She sighed. To dwell on the past was all she had left, her mother's sweet voice rang through her ears once again. _"Are you sure you're alright?" I'm not all right mother…_ She felt her heart crackle as she remembered her smile, her laugh. She fought hard to remain standing, though her body tried to tell her it was no use. There was no more energy to stand; there was no more willpower. _Do I have any will anymore?_ She connected with the ground but could barely feel it. Her lower half was completely numb and she was almost thankful for it, so she couldn't feel the rhythmic beatings of their pelvises on top of her own.

She didn't know how to describe how she felt, how the others felt. She tried to glide her hand against the ridged surface of the floor; seeking something to occupy any amount of energy she had left just to feel something. _James… _She snapped her eyes shut, but the image still remained and her brain panicked. _He wasn't there to protect me!_ He was taken from her at the very beginning, ripped from her hands. She had pleaded for him, begged for him. _But these monsters…_A tear found its way down her cheek, followed by another, until her body raked with sobs, unleashing tears she didn't know still remained after her first time. She couldn't feel anything, but pain. And she knew it wasn't the end and the end wasn't near. _I'm not all right, mother! I'm not all right!_ She glanced up at the man who now held a firm grip on her upper arm. His breath smelt of salty liquor and his eyes gleamed with drunkenness.

"You'll have to do."

* * *

Vegeta knew where he had to go. It had been far too long since he had been with a woman and his body ached to relieve itself. Though he was never satisfied with any of them, it gave him a form of release that training could definitely not give him; he suspected it was evident in every male of any species. He rounded a large left corner, passing by a few men who seem to be taking their reluctant prizes back to their own quarters. He looked disgusted at how they weren't taking Saiyan whores, but the Human ones. _Must want them to be fresh._ The doors of the palace harem were not extravagant, they were average wooden doors worn over the years, and at the moment were blocked by two colossal Saiyan guards. As he came to the doors, he expected, as he is the prince of their planet, for them to move. They stood silent in front of their prince, holding their stations. "Well! Move!" The Prince ordered, but the men seemed not in the least threatened by him.

"We do not take orders from you, Prince Vegeta." The larger of the two, Turles, who resembled Goku but of no relation, said. He met the prince's eye and smirked, knowing how it must irritate him so. Vegeta felt his temper quicken.

"WHAT? ARE YOU WEAKLINGS DEAF? I SAID MOVE!" Almost on cue, the two guards seemed taller than they had been.

"Don't try to take it up with us, your highness. We're under the command of her majesty, Queen Lia of Vegeta-sei. She has ordered us to make sure you have no association with these women." Feeling ultimately screwed in his certain situation, Vegeta wasted not another second with the two fools he vowed to kill later.

* * *

"No, no, no, dear, I said the flowers on the balcony!" Queen Lia had been patiently observing every task a small green girl had been doing in her study. It wasn't as if she had anything important to do. _I never have anything to do._ Her husband, the current King of Vegeta-sei, left her out of everything. _He's a stubborn bastard anyway, won't even let me throw a party. But now that he feels like throwing one, it's all right! What a nuisance. _Lia was by far the most beautiful Saiyan queen thus far and although she was never allowed to publicly speak to her subjects, they adored her all the more. She watched as the young girl paced about her open balcony, watering flowers this way and that. _Ulli? Is that her name?_ She didn't know why she was scared if she guessed wrong. "Firebug…girl. Come here." Ulli quickly poured water on a last flower and made her way inside to give a short bow in front of her queen.

"Yes, your most beauteous majesty." Lia almost wanted to blush at the girl's strange courteousness.

"How long have you been working at the palace?" Ulli's face contorted into one of thought for a second and then back to normal.

"All my life! I mean--your excellency." She gave another bow to make up for her slow response. Lia smiled down at her.

"What was your regular assignment?"

"To mop all the hallways in the South quadrant, your grace."

"My, that's quite a task for a girl of your size. How about from now on, you take care of study; it's all you have to do. It can get quite dusty, especially around that…" She pointed to a large black grand piano situated at an angle in front of a large bookcase. "I don't quite know what it is really, except that you it makes an atrocious noise when you press it. Do you know what it is?" Ulli glanced to the piano and back to her queen and shook her head. "Hmmm. It was an anonymous gift to me once. Anyway, would you like this new assignment?" Ulli set a smile on her face and nodded.

"I would love it, your majesty!" Lia smiled and pointed to a closet across the room.

"Your supplies will be in that closet, you are to report here every morning around the usual time. I do not accept pitiful work in my study, do you understand?" She had asked, but without any intimidating meaning. Ulli only nodded once more. "Before--" Lia speech was cut off at the sound of her door clashing against the far wall. Ulli and her majesty snapped their heads to the noise. Seeing her son with a look of rage across his features, Lia dismissed Ulli with a swish of her hand. "Somehow, I was expecting you tomorrow." The Prince of Vegeta-sei, the one who wanted nothing more than to prove he was the strongest in the galaxy, allowed the small emerald colored girl to pass him, closing the door behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was cold and uncaring.

"What's the meaning of what, Vegeta?" She counterattacked his look of rage with one of a smirking goddess.

"You know full and well what I'm referring to! The guards! Is this some sort of game you're playing?" Lia pointed a graceful finger at him.

"I told you to begin with that that woman is the only woman you with have. I had thought I made myself perfectly clear, did I not?" Vegeta's jaw stiffened. He hadn't even thought about the woman he was stuck with. _Maybe if I blast her into the next millennia._ He cringed thinking about her weak Human body. _"All species are weaker than you, you idiot."_ His mind seemed to be striking a conversation with his inner self and he couldn't help but inwardly smirk at it. "Do you not want to be King?" Vegeta's heart raced.

"I already told you. I do not require a woman to become King. Wherever that 'law' is written down, I would like to see it!" Vegeta had learnt from Goku about the "giant book" as he liked to call it, possibly holding all of the laws of Vegeta-sei and then some. Vegeta knew the moment the book came into sight, he would take it…or destroy it. His mother smirked.

"It is written in our history, Vegeta. Your father mated with me in order to become King."

"And your _pathetic_ attempt at a union somehow fills me with hope of a perfect future with an exasperating waste of flesh and energy?" His derisive tone struck his mother to the heart, but she managed to keep herself from backhanding her own son. He was, after all, completely unaware of many things. _This woman, my mate, this war…_ Instead, her eyes snapped at him, as if burning his flesh alone.

"Watch your tongue! I am still your mother, whether you like it or not! I do not care for your petty beliefs on how you can achieve this or that without a mate! I don't care if you can conquer the galaxy without one! However, you will not rule it as a _Saiyan_, I can assure you of that." With a second of pause, allowing her son to retrieve her information, she continued. "Your father is going to host a party. I will be keeping an eye out for women who suite my liking. You will escort your concubine to this event." She clasped her hand on his right cheek. "I will not be surprised when women are all over you."

Vegeta smirked. "I will attend this function, but it is a waste of your energy, mother, I will not mate with anyone. If I am to rule the galaxy, I will do it as a Saiyan King, the first to achieve the throne without a woman." His mother waited for him to reach the door before responding.

"You still have so much to learn." The disappointment in her statement was appallingly hurtful to the prince. Without replying or facing his mother, he left her study.

* * *

Vegeta contemplated his mother's words, more than he usually would. _She's only doing this because she's a woman. She wants me to suffer…that's all women want anyway. They're such a disappointment. _He knew that this party wasn't a party, at least not since his father was the one throwing it. His father _never_ held functions he only attended them. Something was going on, and he knew it had nothing to do with this mating incident. As he proceeded down the hallway toward his own quarters, he came up to the giant guard he despised, obviously doing nothing.

"Nappa!" The Prince's voice was calmer than it had been before, more astute to his situation. He even sounded more concentrated. The monstrous bald soldier saluted his prince as he arrived. Secretly, Vegeta wanted nothing more than to send his body to the next dimension. He hated feeling small, insignificant. And compared to Nappa's enormous size, it wasn't hard. However, he was a good soldier in the brute strength category, though a child could beat him with a tongue twister. All Nappa needed was for someone to tell him where to go and who to kill and the job was done before he left.

"Yes, your majesty!" Nappa dared not to look at his prince, knowing that the action of looking down would cost him.

"Find that woman." Vegeta scratched the back of his neck. "The blue-haired one." He didn't know her name, but anyone could remember that odd-colored hair. "Bring her to my chambers immediately. If she resists--" He suddenly rethought his words, knowing full well that he couldn't kill her. "There should be no resisting." Nappa nodded and bowed to his smaller superior. "Leave." With a twitch of his hand, Nappa had vanished. _If my mother wishes me to…_

_

* * *

_

As Vegeta entered his room, he noted the black haired servant was there. "I thought I gave you a direct order, servant!" She seemed nervous, frantic, and above all else, teary-eyed. _Oh fuck._

"I tried, sir, I truly did! But I can't find him anywhere! I don't know where he is!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "I really--"

"Shut up." Chi-Chi did as she was told and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Your voice is annoying…and the crying. It makes me want to vomit. Don't do it again. Ever. Not in my presence." After rubbing his ears he picked at what she had squeaked out earlier. "What do you mean you can't find him? He's a 6-foot-2 babbling idiot. How hard is it to find him?" She had opened her mouth but Vegeta raised a hand. "You had better find him tonight and make sure he reports to me in the morning…otherwise there'll be hell to pay." Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She felt like grabbing his hand and kissing it, but knew the action could never fully be finished. "Why are you being so civil?" He cringed in disgust.

"I'm always civil." Chi-Chi wiped her eyes again and bowed.

"I'm sorry for crying, your highness. For that display and for your kindness, if there's anything more I can do for you, please tell me." Vegeta was about to reply with a more than obnoxious response, but counted her words.

"There is something." She glanced up at him and waited patiently for him. "My father is throwing a party…I want you to figure out why. There's something I'm not being told." Chi-Chi fidgeted with her hands.

"Do you think it could be related to finding your mate?"

"No, but how do you know anything about that?"

"Word travels…your highness." Vegeta shrugged it off and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It had nothing to do with that…I know my mother will make it out to be, but there's something that's happening. And I'll be damned if they keep me, the PRINCE, out of it." He paused and took another glance at her. "For getting tonight to finish your task, I want you to find out what it going on. Use whatever means necessary."

"_**Don't touch me."**_

Vegeta and Chi-Chi turned to the door. Chi-Chi recognized it as Bulma's voice, bowed to her future King and opened the door. "The Prince is becoming impatient. Is there a problem? Should I get him?" She lied, not really knowing any of the circumstances of the situation, but fully aware they were scared of their prince more than anyone.

Vegeta turned around as he heard the woman nearly fall into his bedroom. He listened to her struggle for a moment in the darkness of the room before attaching herself to the bedpost. The familiar clunk of flesh against polished wood could be heard, faint enough for his heightened hearing to pick up. "I wasn't sure if you'd come willingly." He could almost hear her brain ponder why she here. "Next time I won't send guards unless you make it necessary." The silence felt like an eternity, but he relished it. He was still trying to manage what he was going to ask…and how he was going to ask it. _Without her, I'm totally fucked._

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" She asked. Vegeta cursed her internally for breaking his concentration.

"I shouldn't have to, you're _my_ concubine. That should speak for itself." He was trying to word what he need to correctly…

"So--"

"So you should be prepared for anything I want from you!" He turned to her, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness as his plan had now planted itself within his mind. He noted her nervous stature and took it as his advantage to move forward. "Woman--"

"I have a name." She interrupted. His face turned to one of fury. _HOW DARE SHE INTERRUPT ME! ME! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! HER **PRINCE**! _ "It's Bulma." _SHE CONTINUES!_

"Bite your tongue, woman!" His voice could well be heard throughout the hallway no doubt, but even so, it fell on only one pair of ears. "Do you think it wise to interrupt me?" He came closer and closer, until he bent aggressively close to her face. He smelt the fear somehow wash away from her, taken over by hatred and rage.

* * *

"I can interrupt you whenever I want! If you didn't want pests, maybe you shouldn't have abducted us from our planet to begin with!" She pushed herself from the security of the bedpost. _Screw waiting for my death! If the Queen wants me to drive him out of his mind, then that's what I'll do!_ Bulma noted the certain up aspects of this as well…she gets to berate him. She felt like hitting him instead of screaming. Vegeta smirked at her. "Oooohhhh, you think you're a smug bastard don't you?" Bulma laughed sardonically and poked him in the chest. "You think that just because I'm now your concubine that means that no matter where I am, you can call me up here and you can--" She paused for a second, trying to word it correctly, "--have your way with me--"

"Where, when, and what I plan to do with you is not your choice." Bulma had readied herself to slap him and she had started the swing of the hand, before his caught it. "That…would've been a mistake."

"It's what you deserve. All of you." She eyed him in discomfort and anger. "You all disgust me. You come to our planet and take us just so you could have someone to wash your floors, take care of your land, and warm your bed. I've never seen another planet so completely…disgustingly lazy." Vegeta's grip on her wrist tightened. She gasped in pain and wanted to beg for its release, but her pride was in overdrive. She could wrap it later.

"You had better watch your mouth or else--"

"Or else what, asshole? You'll kill me?" He let his other hand snatch at the back of her neck, pulling it and her hair back. She released another gasp in pain, but did not quiver for more than a second. His face was closer now, menacingly close.

"Let's just say your time with me will not be as pleasant as you would like. You've decided to push the wrong buttons, woman. I had asked for your presence, not to fuck you, but to come to an agreement; One that could possibly benefit the both of us. But you decided to open your mouth--" She tugged her head down to meet his, ignoring the pain residing on the back of her neck and wrist, where his hands met her flesh furiously.

"What agreement?" Her blue eyes scanned confusingly over his onyx depths. He pushed her away roughly, allowing her to cradle her wrist and take a seat on the bed.

"You've already fucked up the plan, woman. There's no going back." He paced in a circle.

"Well if it still can benefit you, why the hell not?" He glared at her. For the first time since she had arrived, he finally saw her. Her. She. Woman. Bulma. Through her white, gold embroidered dress, he could see the delicate curves of her body. He noticed the dressed was low enough for the right amount of cleavage to be shown and he was getting more than his fair share at his higher angle. Any normal person would qualify her skin color as pale, but there was nothing pale about it. It was radiant in its lighter glory, as if the light of day had never touched the surface. Her hair was down and curly, her face flushed from their argument. As if she didn't look beautiful enough, she was the first woman to ever actually talk back to him, besides his mother of course. That startled him…his nether regions seemed to be concentrating on just about everything about her and having a field day with it. He didn't know how long he had been staring, but it was a good while, for she responded. "Are you done?" He took her eyes for a trip as he made his way back over to her. Bulma was still on the bed, his body was so close in front of her that she had no where to go but to lay back on the bed, which she resisted in doing.

"Do you want me to be done?" Vegeta was sure of his physical attractiveness. Almost every woman of every race would find him, unbelievably attractive. She glared up at him.

"Tell me about the agreement." He rested his legs up against her knees.

"There's a book…it contains all of the laws of Vegeta-sei within it. I want that book." He paused and watched her eyebrows shift in confusion. "I want you to bring me that book." She nodded only in understanding, but pondered about her own fate.

"What benefits me?" Vegeta smirked. He leaned over her, causing her to relinquish her stance and fall back onto the bed. He had managed to snake his arms on either side of her head before bending down to her ear.

"I'll make your first time worth while." She gawked at his comment.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?"

"Please, woman, if you weren't, you'd have the scent of that man all over you."

"None of that benefits me."

"What would?" She thought about it, knowing full well he wouldn't send them back to Earth, not have sex with her, or save the women who were thrown into the brothel…what that guard had said to her. But who knew how far along that would be…or even if she'd be put into the brothels. _Dad…_

"I want to contact my parents on Earth." She watched his eyes dart back and forth across her face. She wanted nothing more than to spit at him, hoping to fill his demon eyes with her ghastly saliva. He seemed to actually be considering it.

"Done." She was patiently waiting for him to remove himself from on top of her, as if he had only been trying to entice her to weaken her mental state. _What is he getting at? _He was still staring down at her, his eyes searching over the top of her dress hungrily.

"You said you had asked me here for the agreement…not for--" She gasped as his hand drew up her dress, his flesh contacting with her own. The simple motion sent volts of electricity and fervor through her.

"I guess I changed my mind." She wanted to push him away, she did. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him _near_ her. But as his hands started to work their magic on her, she was thinking less and less about whom he was and more about how orgasmic his touch felt. As his lips trailed up her neck and settled beside her ear, through her uncontrolled ecstasy, she heard him whisper. "Still think it doesn't benefit you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually wanted to laugh writing the last part…omg, it's so stupid. Ah. Haha. I don't write lemons, I mean, I have no problem if you guys WANT me to, but really, I get so paranoid that my brothers will pull up Word and then Word will recover the last document (as it usually does) and there it will be…in all it's…lemon glory. Haha. But if you guys really want one…I'll write one for when it gets REALLY lemony.

Ah, the **more reviews**, the happier I am, when I'm happy **I like to write**, when I'm sad, I do not. **So leave me lots of reviews!**


	7. Relationships

**Author's Note:** I know it's been another half a year, I understand. I do not do this purpose. Writer's block has been seriously difficult to get over for this chapter, I swear. I hate how I've brought the story along so far, it's completely different than what I planned, so I've been trying to get BACK on track…so it may take me a while, but I do plan to finish this story. Just you wait…literally.

I can't stop using comma splices…it's how my mind works. Work with me here!

I have missed my Melis! -Hugs-

Anyway, read and review…

------------------------------

Concubine

------------------------------

Chi-Chi had searched nearly the entire castle and beyond to try and find her seemingly lost husband. _Just great. Fuck!_ Chi-Chi was never known to curse or to act any less ladylike than she was raised to be. But this was a proposal she didn't want to turn down. Her hormones were driving her crazy, pulsating everywhere, turning her left-to-right, side-to-side, and up-and-down. She needed release. Her heart had already flown the coop, and was threatening to burst through her chest with the impulse of being _with_ him again (this running wasn't helping subside the feeling.)

She was almost as tired as anyone could feel after running a long marathon, her smooth tan legs ached from the stairs she finished climbing. After running down a right hallway, dodging a left, and finishing a straightaway, she found herself right back at the kitchen. "Goddammit…Where is he?" She was finished with being a good girl. She was through with asking every guard politely if they had seen "_Prince Vegeta's sparring partner"_, not as though she could ever ask if they had seen her_ **MATE**_! Pushing her way through the two-way sliding door, she entered the kitchen to refresh herself. Running is something she rarely did, and now she felt her lungs trying to escape through her throat and her heart sinking into her stomach. "Jesus, now even if I do find him I'm going to be too tired to enjoy it." Her thoughts counteracted, _you could never be too tired to enjoy it._

She gulped the water, cherishing each drop of moisture. Her body was burning up as her lungs tried desperately to gain access to unlimited oxygen, which she kindly gave them after setting the empty cup aside. She grabbed one of the moist paper towels she had set aside earlier. The towel was damp; the majority of the moisture had evaporated while she was missing from her usual spot in the kitchen. She rubbed it across her forehead, sighing at the small droplets of water that cascaded down her cheek as she pressed the towel into her pores. _Why can I not find him?_ She was struck with sadness as the realization of the moment came crashing down on her. _What if I** can't** find him?_

Before she could continue on with her depression she heard a tumble and a giggle come from the pantry across where she was standing. "Who the hell--" She came closer to the pantry, her curiosity driving knives through her heart, her liver, up her spine… She quickly reached for the knob and tugged the door open with such force it connected with the upper part of her arm, making her gasp in pain. But what she found in the pantry truly surprised her.

A startled Goku fumbled with a giant bag of potato skins, dried ramen noodle cups, and other boxes of various snack items. He glanced worriedly to the owner who opened the door, hoping they didn't catch him trying to stuff ramen cups down his shirt to take to his room. It was necessary for a soldier, especially a first class, to receive a better meal…correct? With closed eyes and a goofy grin, he scratched the back of his head in a nervous lets-forget-this-ever-happened manner. "I guess I got a little startled there! I was just trying to a--"

"You bastard." Her feminine voice was lined with anger and seemed almost on the verge of tears. Goku removed his hand and took a good look at the woman standing in front of him. He gasped and stood up quickly, knocking everything that held storage in his lap to the ground. He rustled the cups out of his shirt and tried to straighten his hair. "You've been here this entire time? This whole time…" Her head was low, bangs covering the view of her face, but he recognized the voice. He could never forget her voice, even if he couldn't speak to her directly…

"Chi-Chi…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your cabinet--" He knew he wasn't allowed to talk with her. It was risking her life. _But Vegeta said his father would never find her suitable…I'll never be able to be with her._ He had tried to get her sent back to Earth, he had even tried to sneak her out…but no one would betray the King. It was his mistake to bring her here. They were happy on Earth together. If only he had realized that, if only he hadn't of been so selfish! _I forced her to come here with me. How could I hold my family, my race, above hers? _The next move she made, he wasn't ready for.

Chi-Chi lunged herself at him, tugging his shirt and forcing her body as close to his as humanly possible. The act shocked him, the first physical contact he's had with his mate since they arrived on Vegeta-sei. Her tears had begun to soak his shirt, her body raked with sobs of absolute joy and pain. And he understood everything. "You were in the fucking pantry…" She laughed through her hiccups. She didn't want to pull away; she didn't want to let him go. Everyday she saw him; it's all she could do to muster enough strength to keep from latching on to him for eternity. Goku was struggling not to hold her back. The last thing he wanted to do was lose control and he knew if he even so much as touched her back, he wouldn't be able to hold back nearly a year's worth of emotion. "Vegeta is so furious with you. He even came in here and told me--" She didn't even finish her sentence before she aggressively pulled his lips down to meet her own. Goku knew that in that one swift moment, every ounce of control he had was shattered. Every feeling, every thought they were unable to share with each other came rushing to the surface in an intense blast of passion and love. Goku lifted her up with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards on the items he had previously tried to confiscate, but managed to catch them both on a shelf. Even with that major disruption, their kiss was not broken.

Chi-Chi moaned as his lips trailed down to her neck. She took this break to take as much air as possible into her. "He told me to mate with you. He's letting us be together." She barely managed to get the words out as her mate found his way to her mark and had enjoyed toying with her in a way he had wanted to for so long.

In a serene, yet exotic moment, it seemed almost cliché to have a steamy reunion in an unlikely location. Zoning in that they would be unable to perform "certain" acts of love in the confines of the pantry, Goku tried to speak through his wife's crushing kiss. "Chi—bedroom." Was all he managed before his wife allowed him to set her down in the open doorway, detach his lips from hers and lead her roughly by the hand to his own quarters where there was _plenty_ of room.

-----------------------

The Queen of Vegeta-sei had never found it hard to get what she wanted. After all, her position usually received more than was wanted or needed, but was always gracious for anything. That's what made it so frustrating living with her husband. She loved him, more than he knew, more than he ever acknowledged, but she also hated him. She hated the way he made her second best; second to the planet, second to the people, second to her own son's succession to the throne! For once in her life, she wanted him to want _her,_ to show her that he loved her. Even though their marriage was arranged, she had always thought they shared something. When they were younger, he often did small gestures that made her think he loved her…or at least was overly possessive. She thought back over all the years she constantly tried to redeem his love; she was by his side through everything and produced a more than perfect _male _heir.

Lia was a daughter of a predominant military leader and she had met the Queen at one of the many functions provided for the upper crust of the planet. The Queen at the time, obviously impressed by Lia's beauty, intellect, and wit, arranged the marriage between her son and her. Lia had fallen in love with Vegeta the moment she laid eyes on him; he accepted the marriage without struggle, which had led Lia to believe he loved her just as much. _I was such a fool! To think he even cared WHOM he mated as long as his son could be born._

Lia was sitting upright on her bed, her back against the monstrous pillows, one she had snuggled up against. Her room was empty, seeming all the lonelier without any maids bustling about. Her husband was attending to secret military matters, as usual, and even if he wasn't, it wasn't as if he would spend his time with her! Albeit the world was coming to an end, he still wouldn't spend time with her. He would stay alongside the planet to his death…because that's what really mattered, the planet, Vegeta-sei. Even at night she managed to be completely alone. She didn't know where he went, where he slept, but she knew he was as far away from her as he could.

The first charge of her husband's infidelity had been the end of their relationship. It wasn't as if he could truly deny it, through a bond a partner can see and feel the other partner's soul and often their own experiences; depending on the strength of the bond, of course. She witnessed everything without being in the same vicinity as they. She had often blamed herself for his misguidance, until it had happened again…with the same woman. Whatever her husband found in her, she knew that is whom he went to. The woman was younger than Lia, her complexion was that of any other Saiyan, and there certainly wasn't any comparison as to who was the more beautiful. Lia had been known for her beauty, she was worshipped for her resemblance to the ancient goddess, Illryia. The Queen knew her husband regularly continued to see her, if he could, he would adopt her as his own concubine. Lia had never been formally introduced to the woman who tore apart her marriage; all she knew was a name, Katya. After the ordeal had subsided in her mind, it wasn't until her son's harsh words that the wounds were opened up again.

Lia's last conversation with her son had set her on this thinking expedition. She hadn't thought this much since the night before her son's birth, which was the longest night she had ever experienced. What he had said hadn't left her mind. _"And your _pathetic_ attempt at a union somehow fills me with hope of a perfect future with an exasperating waste of flesh and energy?"_ Was it truly that obvious? Was her relationship with her husband so openly foul? Did everyone think they were emotionless about their broken marriage? Did people talk about her _pathetic union_ behind her? She was angry and embarrassed, but injured all the more. Her son was a crude, arrogant monster. She had no idea what created this monster that grew in front of her, but she didn't appreciate his hatred and anger directed at her. _But did it need to be said? He told me more truth than anyone has._ Perhaps her son was just that, truthful, and therefore truth is the very definition of cruelty.

She could just continue to fool herself, pushing her son's opinions aside as always, assessing that her marriage was fine. But her failed bond wasn't the only problem that plagued her mind. Was she doing any woman right by arranging one of them to marry her son? Her obnoxiously sexist, arrogant, pompous child…was it right for her to force a woman to live through what she's had to live with? A loveless life, a shell of a being—nothing that stands complete on its own. All she ever wanted was for her son to end up differently than his father and he did—he turned out worse. She only wanted to raise a son who could learn to love a woman, to love someone like she wanted to be loved. Perhaps that's why he turned out the way he did, estranged from love because she tried to force it on him. A mother, by fact, can always teach her child to love—but perhaps it is not a mother who teaches love, but sets the foundations, gives them the materials for another woman to bring them the rest of the education. There cannot be love without lessons and a mother can only give so much before such boundaries are crossed.

Lia sighed and scratched her temple. _This entire concubine situation is still so complicated and I'm the one who devised the plan!_ It was a fact that there had been no other concubines in the history of Vegeta-sei, she got the idea from several of the books that were given to her as anonymous gifts—as all her gifts in her study were—and wondered if having a woman who wasn't legally bound to her son would change him at all, free lessons of a sort. The plan had first included a concubine for Vegeta to learn to live with one woman for his life. Then it was having the girl drive him out of his mind, so Vegeta would choose a wife and be thankful of her nature. Now she didn't know if that wouldn't just make his misogynous attitude worse. This plan had a 75-_25_ chance of working out and the odds were definitely against her. She knew by the time it came to choose a woman for her son, he would do exactly as his father had done to her. Simply agree and lead the woman to her inevitable doom.

_I should pick a woman who doesn't care about love, a woman whose sole goal is to bear children and spend money. It would be a perfect match for him, they would never have to talk to one another, and he could simply...ignore that she ever existed. She would bear him a strong male heir and would have no problem living the life of a queen underneath the other priorities. _Lia lifted herself from her nestling in the pillows at her revelation. She would invite as many pompous beautiful women she could find to this party; clearly one could fit her choice.

In her mind there was now no more need for a concubine. However great the plan, she had an even better one. _But if I take away that concubine, he'll go straight back to all of those whores. He'll degrade women to an even lower standard and maybe even believe that a whore could bear his child...he'll keep the girl until I find a suitable mate for him and then I won't have to worry about it any longer._

--------------------------

Bulma was aroused from her sleep as she felt the heavy arm that encircled her waist recede from its former position. She arched her soppy head from the pillow only to notice her bed partner had begun walking to the bathroom in all his glory. She didn't know what time it was, but she pulled the sheet over an exposed breast and let her head fall back down. She still felt warm, her body soaked in sweat so that her hair stuck to the back of her neck, the sides of her face, and even her shoulders. Her body felt relaxed under the damp sheets, even though it disgusted her to think of everything she might be covered in. She may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean she didn't know what was included in it. Her mind wasn't fully up to par and willing to argue with her stupidity of the situation, letting him take advantage of her, losing the battle against an enemy, and the worst, losing her virginity to a man who clearly didn't love her. At the sound of the bathroom door clicking into place she closed her eyes, but could not drift back to sleep.

Why didn't she feel as bad as she thought? Clearly she wasn't in the right mind, it would wake up sooner or later and clear her of this doubt of her associability with such a monster. She could even feel his scent radiating off of her, it was glue on her light skin, tugging on her flesh. She didn't mind, it was almost addicting in a way—she knew that if she smelt of him even after the shower it would remind her of this night, or of the last night depending on what the time currently was. _Oh God—_She smacked her face lightly with a clammy hand and hoped she was dreaming.

No such luck.

Every clip of the night's previous activities came faster than expected. It was like she was in a movie of her own first sexual experience and it was disturbing. He didn't force himself onto her, he clearly set her up, but she could have resisted more—she could have broken away, but she didn't. Part of her had wanted him and had convinced the reasonable half that giving herself to him was rational and safe. Both of which she disagreed on more than ever. But the more the images flashed through her mind, sound coming on a little later than it should've, she realized that he was a different man than what she had known of him in these past few days. He was gentle, silent, and slow. He had led her through without berating her, hitting her, or rushing anything. He was so concentrated on trying to be as soft as he could, as if she were a china doll. She knew she shouldn't expect such behavior from him if he should want anything else, but it at least proved to her that he's not completely cold-hearted. _What the hell am I thinking? I just had sex with Satan!_

--------------------------

Vegeta allowed the warm water to shower over his face and neck. He grasped the wall with his right hand and applied minimal force to one spot on the wall, trying to relieve some of the stress that befell him. _I'm an idiot, a complete fool._ The tiles began to crackle underneath the pressure that built rapidly. Prince Vegeta had always had women, Saiyan women of course. He had lost his virginity to a woman who was 11 years his senior when he was 14 years of age—her name was Katya and she was a professional companion. She was his father's birthday present to him. It was the best sex he ever had and being with any other whore after that had never sufficed. It was always a rough routine, he completed what he needed and the woman would be sent off. His father said it was the best way to deal with them and to get he needed. Vegeta had believed him, he agreed after he had his way with over 20 of them—some more than once. As the numbers started piling up, he became less and less relieved whenever he ordered for another one. It was a burden to have to deal with them.

The water was rushing out of the showerhead faucet and down his fit physique. He removed his hand and looked at the small crater he had created in the wall. _Fuck._ _I really am the stupidest man alive or at least running a good second to Kakarott._ The naked Earth woman who lay in his bed, no more than 50 some odd feet away, had done something no woman so far has been able to do. This weak _Human_ woman had managed to do the impossible! She _pleased_ him. Vegeta found himself wanting to return to that bed, to repeat his actions of the night over and over. He had concentrated so much on trying not to hurt her that he actually enjoyed it. He didn't even ponder as to why he tried not to hurt her; in any other circumstance, injury due to sex wasn't any concern of his. Maybe because Vegeta had never been with a virgin—he has lied to many a guard or two, but he never had time to personally pick and choose his whores. Even if he did, he'd choose the more experienced ones. As for that woman, he didn't have a choice. It was either virgin or none.

He suddenly imagined himself a lapdog to this Human and he growled. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, future King of all Galaxies—the last thing he needed was for this pathetic woman to know she pleased him. She could use any of it as a means to an end. _I had better make sure she doesn't tell a thing to anyone, how I was—how could I have been so foolish?_ Why were there risks to pleasure? For the Saiyan Prince, there were risks for everything—but that woman will yap about his "kind" behavior to that harpy maid of his, who will tell his idiot best friend, who will let it all loose during a party with every upright substantial upper crust citizen of Vegeta-sei within ear shot…it would ruin him.

--------------------------

_Is there anything worse than having to sleep next to a man who snores like a freight train? Being abducted and forced into hard labor I can deal with…but this is just pure torture! _Takuya Yamagata smashed the side of his pillow against his open ear in an attempt to block out the noise. He growled underneath his breath and glanced diagonally at the man from his own straw bed on the floor. Despite how easily his fellow abducted Earthlings fell asleep, Takuya knew he'd never sleep here. Back in Japan, he owned one of the most expensive luxury beds you could buy. His doctor had said he had arthritis in his back and by sleeping on a softer bed, along with some prescribed medicine, could ease away the pain of the arthritis. Now as he lay on the cold folded straws and leaves from the world around him, his back began to ache. Far, far away from his medicine and comforter, he had been welcomed with this. _Why couldn't they leave him? Or me and taken him! I swear if this keeps up..._ Takuya knew he'd never actually have the guts to do anything; he'd forever remain the simple messenger boy for the rest of his life. Riding a bike and delivering packages could never be considered a "tough guy job." Takuya stared into the black abyss before him. The huts they were forced to live in were so primitive compared to the luxurious castle that rest in the distance of the fields they sowed. _How'd they even manage to make any of this? I had never thought they were people beyond Earth…that goes to show keeping up with the news would've been a better idea._ Maybe if he had he could keep up with all of this new information. For now he was in the dark, and the only company he had were the snores.

--------------------------

Holding an umbrella due to the snow that fell, Tishito Kasumi spoke into his handheld microphone. "Satan City is still in complete disarray here. None of the missing persons have been found or any occurrences to give their whereabouts. Just this morning, a couple stumbled across a few fallen trees around the back of their property. The snow had covered any tracks of a craft, but it was clear when investigators arrived that there were indeed spacecrafts around that area. The Prime Minister has yet to make any official announcements as of yet, but we have been given a tip that his national speech will be given within the next few days." The camera panned to various devastated areas around Tishito and then returned to him. "Amongst the missing persons reports listed are the majority of the Satan City Bandits baseball team, the award-winning author Murasaki Shikibu, and Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Briefs. The Briefs family now uses one of the Capsule Corp. stations as a center for missing persons and continues to receive as much information as possible. The issue of Bulma Briefs' professed knowledge of mechanics and nuclear physics has yet to be acknowledged as a threat because many other physicists and engineers have been abducted from Satan City as well. The list of those missing is only growing in length, if you have any information please call the number at the bottom of the screen immediately. For now, this is Tishito Kasumi with TNS 34 news."

--------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, there is a somewhat long chapter for you. U I know it's not as good as 3-4 chapters would be to you right now, but I hope this will suffice for the moment! I'm not going to make any promises about when the next installment will be out. But I hope some of you will stick around with me till the end!


End file.
